Marte e Vênus
by Becca Agronsky
Summary: E se Glee na verdade se passasse em Hogwarts? E se nossos personagens favoritos sofressem crossover? Essa fic é sobre isso. Personagens de Glee no mundo de Harry Potter. Centralizada em Quinn Fabray e Sam Evans. Há centralização também em Rachel e Brittana tem um papel importante na história. Sam e Quinn contracenam com filhos dos meus casais headcanon em HP.
1. Me traga novidades, Hogsmeade

Era a milésima vez que Quinn Fabray entrava naquele trem para Hogsmeade, dessa vez sem animação alguma. Seus pais estavam em processo de separação e estava insuportável ficar em casa. Russel e Judy Fabray há tempos já mantinham um casamento de aparência para a sociedade, mas tudo culminou quando sua mãe descobrira uma traição com uma trouxa um pouco mais velha que Quinn. Pra piorar, ela tinha flagrado seu quase namorado, Puck, em um momento um tanto suspeito com sua melhor amiga, Santana López. Logo quando ela estava pensando em firmar namoro com ele.

Bom, era seu dia de folga, ela não queria estraga-lo lembrando disso. Mas era triste lembrar que seus amigos todos estavam em casa e ela ali, sozinha em um vagão. Não queria ver seus olhares de piedade. Não queria olhar a cara de Puck. E muito menos as desculpas esfarrapadas de Santana. Não por enquanto. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos com três batidas no vidro de sua cabine.

_Oi, posso sentar com você? O resto do trem está cheio... – um garoto de cabelos loiros como o dela, perguntou, a cabeça para dentro da cabine. Quinn não pode deixar de reparar como os lábios dele eram grandes e carnudos.

Ela deu uma olhada de cima para baixo. Ele vestia calças jeans e moletom grosso cinzento, nos pés duas botas de combate pretas um tanto surradas. Pelo menos ele era bonitinho.

_ Já está dentro – respondeu ela com a rispidez usual pela qual era conhecida, virando o rosto e fingindo um súbito interesse na neve que caia lá fora.

Ele entrou e pôs as mãos nos bolsos, agradecendo, e se sentou exatamente no meio do estofado de frente ao dela.

Se passaram alguns segundos de absolutamente nenhuma palavra enquanto o trem começava a ganhar velocidade.

_Está frio, né? – disse o garoto, tentando quebrar o gelo.

_Geralmente é como o clima fica quando se neva – rebateu Quinn, de repente com os olhos vidrados nele.

O garoto sorriu e baixou os olhos, depois levantando-os e a encarou.

_Sam Evans – disse ele estendendo a mão para cumprimenta-la.

Ela apenas olhou a mão dele e piscou demoradamente umas duas vezes, com olhar de desprezo.

_Vocês da Sonserina são difíceis de lidar mesmo – comentou ele, voltando a enfiar as mãos nos bolsos da frente do moletom _ Poderia pelo menos se apresentar, né?

_Pra que? Você sabe quem sou. Todo mundo sabe.

_Uma tal de educação, conhece? Não custa nada, é de graça – ele fitou aqueles olhos dela encantadores, de cor avelã – Ou então você compraria, certo?

Quinn deixou um sorrisinho ceder pelo canto da boca.

_Um sorriso da garota de gelo, achei que não era possível!

_Ok, desculpe, não tenho tido dias fáceis

_Tudo bem, acontece, os meus também não estão melhores... Sylvester anda pegando no meu pé.

A conversa pareceu fluir naturalmente nos momentos que se seguiram, o carrinho dos doces até passou sem que Quinn e sua incontrolável vontade de doces comprassem metade do estoque. Não queria parecer uma esfomeada perto de um cara tão bonitinho e boa praça.

Não demorou muito para chegarem a Hogsmeade.

_ Bom, nos vemos por aí – disse ela, em rumo a sair do trem.

_O que vai fazer agora? – perguntou ele se apressando e pondo um gorro preto, se posicionando ao lado dela

Ela não tinha exatamente algo a fazer, mas já estava ficando um tanto medrosa pelo interesse do desconhecido Sam Evans por ela.

_Não sei, que tal A Casa dos Gritos?

Sam riu.

_Ah, ela é durona... na verdade duvido muito que tenha coragem de entrar lá, dizem que nem Harry Potter saiu ileso.

_Ah, o santo Potter, esse foi só um cara que teve sorte, não acha? A Grifinória se acham porque ele foi representante dessa casa, mas as pessoas mal reconhecem Severus Snape. – ela caminhava em direção a saída do trem, passando por uma cabine cheia de lufanos derrotados que deveriam ter sido esquecidos até pela própria família.

Sam não respondeu, mas fitou o Zonko's mais adiante.

_A gente poderia almoçar nos Três Vassouras, não acha?

_Por acaso isso já é um encontro, Sam Evans? Já quer se aproveitar da minha popularidade?

_Não se finja de durona, sabe que não tem o que fazer tanto quanto eu, qual é o problema de dois amigos passarem uma tarde juntos?

_Amigos? Nos conhecemos a meia hora – riu-se a garota

Eles continuaram essa discursão sem se dar conta, até chegarem ao Zonko's. Quinn descobrira que Sam era bom com as imitações e brincadeiras, adorava fazer até as pessoas desconhecidas a sua volta rirem. Ele era agradável sem nem tentar. Quando menos esperou, a manhã já havia passado.

_Ok – disse Quinn mexendo na placa de NÃO ULTRAPASSE na Casa dos Gritos _ Passamos a manhã juntos e você não me disse a sua casa.

Sam ficou mudo de vez. Ele olhou para ela e logo desviou o olhar para o outro lado.

_Quer dizer que realmente nunca me notou...

Quinn revirou os olhos e se justificou: _ Te olhei, mas não te reparei, assim está melhor?

_ Você tem namorado Puckerman desde sempre, por isso não teve olhos para mais ninguém

_É complicado, temos uma história desde pequenos, nossas famílias são amigas... essas coisas...

Sam respirou fundo e Quinn se pegou observando-o.

_Eu tenho uma paixão platônica por você desde que cheguei a Hogwarts.

Quinn não se mexeu. Já estava acostumada aos galanteios frequentes de homens – e até algumas garotas – de todas as idades e credos em Hogwarts. Não que Puck deixasse um deles perto por muito tempo, mesmo não estando oficialmente juntos, ele sempre dava um jeito de afastar todos de perto dela.

_Por que agora?

_Não sou muito corajoso, nem notado, não sou bom em nada e minhas notas são péssimas. Não te culpo por nunca ter percebido algo que eu nunca tenha tentado, como uma aproximação. Mas soube que terminou com Puckerman e te vi tão sozinha, quem sabe...

Quinn não o deixou terminar, beijou seus lábios e puxou-os para si, pareciam tão beijáveis como realmente eram. Sam foi gentil, ele não desceu as mãos pelas suas pernas, nem por outras partes, como Puck estava acostumado a fazer. Ele só correspondeu, em uma doçura tangível, e passou as mãos pelas costas dela abraçando-a com carinho enquanto sincronizavam o beijo e puxavam a língua um do outro até perder o fôlego. Quinn passou a ponta do cachecol verde da Sonserina pelo rosto dele.

_Uau! – exclamou um corado Sam Evans _Por essa eu não esperava...

Quinn riu e roubou mais um beijo dele.

_Isso é um quem sabe... – disse ela e entrelaçou os dedos nos dele, se enroscando no moletom dele e o puxando para uma caminhada _Agora vai me dizer qual é a sua casa?

Sam parou e a puxou para olhar em seus faiscantes olhos verdes temerosos.

_Somos como Romeu e Julieta então, porque sou da Grifinória – disse ele teatralmente com um sorriso sem graça e abriu um pouco moletom para que ela visse uma camisa com o brasão vermelho e dourado da casa de Godric Gryffindor.

Quinn ficou boquiaberta por alguns segundos, e em seguida fez uma careta.

_Oh, Sam Evans, isso é tão 1990. Ninguém se importa mais.

_Não parece muito agradável com ninguém além da Sonserina, e você mesma diz isso.

_Bom, tenho que manter minha fama de seletiva, na verdade não ligo... a maioria que se aproxima de mim só quer, bem, você já sabe. O que faria de você diferente?

_As pessoas ainda se importam sim, você sabe disso. Grifinória e Sonserina são como água e óleo, pior ainda o jeito que vocês tratam os da Lufa-Lufa.

_Oh, por favor, aquilo é um clássico, sou tradicional demais para quebrar regras.

_Então só é má e detestável para manter as aparências?

Quinn fez sim com a cabeça e Sam a puxou para um abraço forte e demorado, ele encostou a cabeça no ombro dela e aspirou por sua pele o cheiro de seu perfume adocicado. Ele ficou assim por um tempo, a abraçando, roubando beijos e apenas olhando para ela, brincando com seus dedos. Quinn se sentiu estranha. Nem lembrava a última vez que alguém tinha ficado observando-a do jeito que o garoto da Grifinória a olhava. Ele simplesmente parecia não se cansar dela, passou o dia a animando e a mimando. Ele era um rapaz bonito, meio pateta, é verdade, mas ela não pode deixar de notar seu abdômen definido e bem durinho, mesmo por debaixo de algumas camadas de roupas. Ele poderia facilmente namorar qualquer garota que quisesse da escola, inclusive a mais bonita. Só depois ela lembrou que ela ocupava esse posto.

Voltaram juntos para o trem, podiam contar nos dedos outros alunos que tivessem passado o feriado tão solitário quanto eles. Praticamente um aluno para cada cabine.

_Amanhã não vai me ignorar quando eu passar por você? – perguntou Sam, enrolando uma mecha dos cabelos loiros dela, no indicador e sentindo o cheiro do shampoo cítrico que ela usava. Haviam chegado a Hogwarts no comecinho da noite e os 10 gatos-pingados dentro do vagão passavam por eles.

Ela fez uma cara enigmática e sentou no colo dele, beijou demoradamente aqueles lábios de caçapa e por fim deixou um beijo em sua bochecha.


	2. Sam Evans, um conquistador barato?

Sam mal podia crer. Ele havia passado um dia com Quinn Fabray, a realeza da escola. Ele havia sonhado com os doces beijos dos lábios dela, o jeito como ela se enroscava em seus braços e a sensualidade dos olhos mais incríveis que ele já conhecera várias vezes, mas jamais imaginaria o quanto a realidade era melhor. Blaine Anderson já havia chegado, podia ver porque assim que saira do banho encontrara os potes de gel para cabelo na bancada do banheiro.

_Bom dia – cumprimentou-o Jake Puckerman, colega de quarto dele e Blaine _Como foi o feriado, amigo?

Jake Puckerman era meio-irmão de Noah Puckerman, da Sonserina. Jake era negro e apesar de adorar posar de bad boy, teve seu coração amolecido pelo longo namoro com Marley Rose, terminado há pouco tempo. Os Puckerman não conseguiam fidelidade a suas namoradas, talvez fosse genético. Eles mal se entediam pela situação complicadíssima de família e, pra completar, os dois eram de casas totalmente rivais. Eles sempre extravasavam toda hiperatividade arrumando encrenca, mas mais que isso, jogando quadribol, Puck era artilheiro do time e batia de frente com Jake, o que fazia os jogos entre as casas sempre ainda mais competitivos.

Por motivos como esses, achou melhor ele não saber que ele tinha ficado com a ''namorada'' de Puck.

_Foi bom, cara, viu o Blaine? Preciso muito falar com ele.

_Ah, vai me deixar de fora da sua vida agora?

Sam sorriu e deu um soco no ombro dele.

_Para de dramatizar, assim parece uma bichinha.

Os dois desceram do dormitório masculino e se juntaram a Mercedes Jones em direção ao Salão Comunal. Sam e Mercedes já tinham tido um lance um ano atrás. Acabou de maneira natural, hoje ambos eram ótimos amigos, ainda que seus colegas vivessem empurrando um para o outro.

Mercedes era o que os sonserinos chamavam de sangue-ruim, os pais dela eram trouxas e ela era alvo constante das brincadeiras de mal gosto dos sonserinos Santana López, Azimio, Kitty Wilde, Bree e Dave Karofsky. Quinn era como a realeza da casa, ela não se misturava nesse bullying, tampouco costumava defender algum dos pobres que eram constantemente alvo de chacota daquele grupo. E ela achava que Puck era do mesmo jeito, mas a verdade era que ele agia por suas costas. Sam notou isso, ele achava encantador o jeito misterioso da garota e os poucos sorrisos que ela dava animavam seu dia.

Blaine estava com o namorado, Kurt Hummel, na mesa da Grifinória. Ambos tagarelavam alegremente com Heath e Heather Potter, irmãos gêmeos não-idênticos primogênitos de Harry Potter e sua esposa, Hermione Granger. Heath tinha os cabelos negros um tanto crespos, ele usava um óculos quadrados de armação grossa nos olhos castanhos e sempre era encontrado com um livro na mão. Era calmo e conversava com uma paciência inacreditável sobre qualquer coisa. Sua irmã Heather tinha longos cabelos lisos e negros, que batiam na metade das costas, era energética e tinha corpo atlético, esculpido dos treinos incessantes de quadribol aos quais ela mesma se submetia. Seus olhos verdes eram elétricos. Ela segurava na mão o pomo-de-ouro com as iniciais do pai.

_Esse aqui eu roubei e ele nem notou – se gabou ela, segurando o objeto nas mãos, que tentava afoitamente ganhar voo.

Heath revirou os olhos e voltou o olhar para o livro, era do tipo que**odiava** burlar regras.

_Bom dia pessoal – disse Sam, sem tirar os olhos da mesa da Sonserina, a procura de Quinn ou até mesmo dos amigos dela, sem sucesso.

_Adivinha o que é isso? – perguntou Heather, enfiando o pomo na cara de Sam

_Um pomo-de-ouro?

Ela revirou os olhos e fez uma careta.

_Óbvio que sim, Evans, mas não qualquer pomo-de-ouro...aqui ficava a pedra da ressureição. Papai jura que a jogou fora, mas eu duvido, francamente, quem jogaria fora?

Sam se sentou ao lado dela e fingiu admirar o pomo, desviando os olhares furtivamente a procura de uma gélida loira.

Blaine deu batucadinhas na mesa e abafou uma risadinha quando Quinn Fabray entrou ladeada pelas amigas.

_Por pouco seus olhos não ficam na mesa da Sonserina, lábios de sapo.

Sam lançou a ele um olhar de censura.

_ Do que estão falando? – perguntou Heather, percorrendo os olhos pela mesa da Sonserina _...não me diga que está gostando de alguém da Sonserina!

Sam negou mas já era tarde demais para a avalanche de perguntas e olhares curiosos cessarem.

Os gêmeos seguiram o olhar dele e trocaram sorrisinhos.

_Será Genevieve? – perguntaram em uníssono, em um cochicho mal-disfarçado.

Genevieve Malfoy estava do outro lado de Quinn Fabray e era filha de Draco e Gina Malfoy. Ela tinha os cabelos ruivos e olhos muito azuis, além de sardas por todo o rosto. Ela era linda, e nem de longe antipática como os companheiros de casa. Na verdade ninguém entendia como ela estava na Sonserina, e não na Grifinória, como a irmã, Annie.

Sam subitamente se levantou da mesa, com a comida tocada pela metade, não aguentaria esse impasse agora que tinha tido coragem para declarar seus sentimentos por ela. Marchou até a mesa da Sonserina com passos decididos e sentiu os olhares da mesa sonserina se voltando para ele.

_Bom dia, Fabray – disse Sam, nervoso – ela levantou os olhos do prato e sorriu para ele.

_Bom dia, Evans – respondeu ela, observando-o com interesse – Já tomou seu café-da-manhã? Por que não come com a gente?

Os outros sonserinos ao redor dela o observaram.

_Hm, isso será interessante – Sam ouviu Rachel Berry, uma menina nariguda e baixinha, sussurrar para Lauren Zizes, uma menina gorda com cara de bulldog.

_Ah, é... já comi, queria saber como você está...

Puck o notou da ponta da mesa e lançou um olhar raivoso para ele, levantando imediatamente com Azimio e Karofsky a suas costas.

_Esse cara tá te perturbando, Quinn?

_Quem está me perturbando é você, Puckerman – cortou ela, mal olhando para ele e os dois capachos do lado.

_O que quer com ela, Evans?

Sam ficara boquiaberto porque Puck sabia seu nome. Nem sabia que um dia tinha sido notado por qualquer sonserino.

_Queria saber como ela está só isso, somos... amigos.

Puck riu enquanto seus dois capachos repetiram em grunidos, parecendo dois trasgos.

_Desde quando? Ontem? – provocou ele, mexendo o moicano para o lado e o encarando.

_Bom, na verdade...

_Na verdade já estamos saindo a um tempo – apressou-se Quinn, antes que Sam pudesse abrir a boca, passando demoradamente manteiga em um pãozinho, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

As pessoas da mesa emudeceram e Sam a encarava sem dizer nada.

_Só está blefando para me irritar.

_Oh, Pucky, não estou, acredite... mas qual garota resistiria a esses lábios? – e piscou para Sam, dando uma mordida no pão.

A cara de tensão de Puck se desfez e ele falou firme: _Tanto faz, não importa, ela sempre volta pra mim e os chifres ficam com você, meu caro. Pergunte a Finn Hudson.

Finn Hudson era o batedor e capitão do time de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa, ele era um sujeito desengonçado e meio burrinho, mas muito popular, bonito e gentil, o mais popular da Lufa-Lufa. Ele e Quinn tinham namorado por um curto período de tempo no final do primeiro ano, até que Puck tornasse a vida dos dois um inferno. Rachel Berry era secretamente apaixonada por ele desde o quarto ano, quando ele a salvara de uma emboscada de duendes-de-jardim nos arredores da escola.

As pessoas não defendiam muito Rachel por ela ser uma irritante sabe-tudo que se achava superior aos outros, mas bem lá no fundo Quinn gostava dela, lembrava muito bem quando o chapéu seletor demorara quase 5 minutos inteiros se decidindo em qual casa coloca-la. Quinn apostava que era entre Sonserina e Corvinal.

Santana, amiga de Quinn desde a infância, e Rachel nunca se entendiam, andar com as duas era pedir para passar o dia desejando a morte. Ambas discordavam o tempo inteiro e Santana não perdia uma oportunidade de zoa-la. Apesar disso, elas se gostavam, mas desde a descoberta de traição com Puck e Santana, Rachel rompera de vez sua amizade com ela a favor de Quinn.

_Você se mistura com esses fracassados, mas sabe que ama a mim, Fabray, quando me quiser de volta será tarde demais pra você.

Puck saiu gingando e dando um último olhar fulminante para Sam. Rachel e Genevieve abriram a boca para protestar mas Quinn levantou a mão em sinal para que ambas parassem. Ela pacientemente tomou o último gole de seu café e se direcionou até o grifinório, se despediu das meninas e ficou na ponta dos pés para dar um selinho nos lábios dele.

_Vamos – disse ela puxando o cachecol amarelo e vermelho dele pra ela e colocando o dela, verde e cinza, no dele. Sam era guiado por Quinn, ele ainda estava estático, até a mesa da Grifinória.

_Me apresente formalmente a seus amigos, Sam Evans, acho que lembro de alguns de vista – Quinn sorriu de leve para eles que observavam, incrédulos, o casal adiante deles.

_Er... Quinn, esses são Blaine Anderson, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, Heath e Heather Granger-Potter e esse é Jake...

_Ah, você eu conheço, Jake Puckerman. Artilheiro da Grifinória, meio-irmão de Puck, quebrador oficial de corações... joga muito bem, sou uma apreciadora de um bom quadribol, portanto já vi alguns jogos seus.

Jake desfez a cara de confusão em um sorriso. Blaine se adiantou em cumprimenta-la, mas os gêmeos Potter, Kurt e Mercedes fecharam a cara para ela. Ela se sentou a mesa da Grifinória e entrelaçou os dedos nos de Sam.

_Espero que nos tornemos amigos, eu e Sam estamos nos conhecendo – disse ela, olhando para ele com carinho.

_Não vou fingir que estou gostando disso, é óbvio que só quer fazer ciúmes para o Puckerman, está sendo muito estúpido, Sam, pra deixar essa... ninfeta loira te seduzir! – Mercedes não pode controlar as palavras que saiam de sua boca, ela parecia a ponto de querer chorar de raiva.

_Eu e Puck não temos mais nada, Jones.

_É mesmo? Até quando? Fabray, frequento as aulas de Poções com você há anos, e se tem uma coisa que eu sei é que nunca está realmente separada dele. As conversas andam nessa escola, todo mundo sabe de tudo! Você traiu todos seus namorados, sem excessão, com ele. Sempre foi ele, sempre será ele, portanto deixe meu amigo em paz porque ele não merece sofrer por você!

Quinn permaneceu calada por alguns instantes enquanto Sam tentava censura-la.

_Você gosta dele, é compreensível.

Mercedes se levantou furiosa da mesa, deixando seus tots de lado. Ela **realmente** devia estar puta de raiva, Kurt achou melhor segui-la.

_Bem, isso não foi realmente simpático – comentou ela virando-se para os outros.

_Não vou dizer que você é minha namorada de amigo dos sonhos, mas já que é você, trate de ser boa com ele, ou te caço até o inferno... prazer, Heather Granger-Potter, encantada – e estendeu a mão para apertar a dela.

_Gostei dela – comentou Quinn para Sam, sincera, retribuindo o cumprimento.

_Sou o Heath, já vi você em alguns jogos, papai sempre fala muito bem da Sonserina, espero que possamos ser amigos também – ele olhou Mercedes sair ao longe, com Kurt a seu encalço - _Não ligue para ela, só está com ciúmes porque Sam está namorando de novo, ela sempre fica assim. Vai ver que foi por isso que o namoro deles não durou, ela tem ciúmes de tudo.

O sangue de Quinn ferveu e ela olhou Sam, que ficou pálido. Então Sam já tinha namorado Mercedes Jones... ela lembrava muito bem da garota nas aulas de Poções para ser sincera, ela era disciplinada e todos pareciam gostar muito dela, ela tinha amigos em todas as casas, até mesmo na Sonserina. Era confiante e parecia não ter medo de nada. Como ela poderia competir com uma garota daquelas?

_Quer dizer que Trouty Mouth é namorador... – disse ela forçando um sorriso

_Ah, pode-se dizer que sim, vamos lá... Tina Cohen-Chang e Brittany S. Pierce da Corvinal, Dominique Weasley e Mercedes Jones da Grifinória, Sugar Motta da Lufa-Lufa e agora você, da Sonserina. Acho que ele queria uma de cada casa, vai saber! – e deu uma risadinha trivial.

Quinn se virou dando um sorriso forçadíssimo para ele. Sam fechou os olhos demoradamente e fez uma careta.

_Cala a boca, Heath, por favor, cala a boca...

_Foi ótimo essa manhã com vocês, realmente muito produtivo, estamos indo para a aula, nos vemos por aí! Felicidades! – Heather puxou o irmão pelo braço e o arrastou pelas vestes voando pra fora do Grande Salão junto com Jake e Blaine ao lado.

Sam continuava com os olhos fechados, ele esperava a bronca e Quinn se afastando definitivamente dele. Ele abriu um olho e ela o observava com os braços cruzados, com uma expressão indecifrável.

_Então leva todas com essa de tímido e inocente...devia ter deduzido, também iria me dizer que é virgem?

_Juro que não é nada disso, eu só...

_Tudo bem, todos temos um passado. Mas o que sente por Jones?

_Mais nada além de amizade. Ela foi minha namorada, amiga, me ajudou quando cheguei aqui e tudo o mais. Só isso. Se eu namorasse ela só por gratidão não seria eu.

Quinn baixou os olhos e pegou o cachecol dela de volta, arrumando cuidadosamente por volta de seu pescoço. Se levantou e caminhou de volta rumo a mesa da Sonserina. Sam a segurou pela mão antes que ela fosse.

_Me encontra hoje na Torre de Astronomia? 23h. Por favor.

Quinn ficou em silêncio e assim voltou para encontrar Rachel e Genevieve, lançando um último olhar cabuloso a Sam Evans.


	3. Amor e Guerra

Quinn Fabray não sabia se podia confiar no rapaz, apesar do falatório continuo de Rachel sobre os milhões de motivos pelos quais ela devia dar uma chance a ele. Genevieve permanecia calada, mas Quinn podia sentir sua cabeça calculando os pros e contras de se envolver com o boca de caçapa.

_Quinn? – Finn Hudson apareceu de sopetão atrás delas enquanto as três lanchavam no pátio em frente a Torre de Astronomia.

_Estou indo a cabana do Hagrid, pensei que ele gostaria de ver o jogo que haverá na sexta contra a Grifinória, quer ir comigo?

Finn estava com seus dois melhores amigos, Marley Rose e Ryder Lynn, ambos da Lufa-Lufa. Ele parecia tão mais alto com aquelas vestes tão longas. Ele nunca a superou, sempre vinha e voltava querendo uma reaproximação dela. Era triste ela ter que desconversar porque ele tinha um sorriso bobo incrível sempre que se encontrava com ela, mas pior ainda era ver o rosto de Rachel, amargurada, sempre que ele se dirigia a Quinn e não a ela. Marley era ex namorada de Jake Puckerman, a coitada tinha recebido belíssimos chifres consecutivos do namorado com Bree. Havia sido uma fofoca e tanto pelos corredores de Hogwarts quando ela lançara um _Oppugno_ com um grito tão estridente a ponto de reverberar nas masmorras da Sonserina. Jake ficara internado por um dia inteiro tentando tirar as bicadas da pele. Nada bonito. Madame Pomfrey teve bastante trabalho.

_Não vou poder, Finn, tenho um compromisso agora com Genna...coisa de mulher, quem sabe Rachel não pode acompanha-lo?

Os olhos da amiga nariguda brilharam e ela olhou para Quinn com um sorriso iluminado.

_Sim! Por sinal, preparei biscoitos incríveis para Canino! É realmente uma sorte que eu tenha trazido nos bolsos de minhas vestes. Na semana passada na qual fui lá ele... – Rachel já se adiantara na frente, puxando Finn pelo braço, enquanto Marley e Ryder continham seus risos. Era tão óbvia a adoração de Rachel por Finn, que até os hábitos dele foram absolvidos por ela. Ela frequentava a cabana de Hagrid, sempre marcava presença até nos treinos de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa e até pensava em participar do coral de canto da escola com aqueles sapos nojentos na mão só para te-lo mais perto. Mesmo nos dias em que usava roupa normal tratava de vestir peças douradas e pretas, o que era facilmente alvo de piadas e preconceito na orgulhosa Sonserina. Ela nunca desistia dele. Mas era meio triste que ele fosse tão cego a ponto de não perceber isso.

_Foi uma boa jogada – ponderou Genevieve, olhando para Quinn e sorrindo pelo canto da boca, ela ficou observando-a até perguntar _Vai sair hoje a noite com o Sam Evans?

_Provavelmente não. Não preciso de outro Puckerman na minha vida.

_Não pode esperar que todos sejam igual ao Puck, você não sabe nada sobre Evans a não ser o que todo mundo já sabe. Tem 50% de chances de dar errado, 50% de dar certo. Eu arriscaria. Você não tem mais nada a perder. Chifres você já coleciona.

Quinn deu um tapinha no braço da amiga e ficou um tempo refletindo. Deu um profundo suspiro e olhou para a torre de astronomia.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Já fazia quase 1 hora que Sam esperava por Quinn na Torre de Astronomia, ele mexeu o telescópio e mirou para o céu. Tinha um péssimo discernimento sobre todas aquelas estrelas e galáxias, mas adorava ver as constelações.

_Vênus... o planeta do amor, por isso tão vermelho - disse ele a si mesmo, mostraria decididamente o planeta a Quinn, será que ela acharia romântico?

_Na verdade é Marte – ele se virou e surpreendeu-se ao notar que Quinn estava no telescópio ao seu lado, sem tirar o olho da lente – as lendas gregas dizem que é vermelho por simbolizar a guerra, o que já entra em conexão com lendas romanas. Afrodite é a deusa grega do amor, na versão romana é simbolizada por Vênus... já Marte é Ares, deus grego da guerra. Foram amantes, aconteceu quando Afrodite traiu o marido, Hefesto, com o irmão dele. Da união dos dois nasceu Harmonia, ou Harmony, como quiser chamar. Acha que está tudo relacionado?

_Você veio – ele sorriu, falando o óbvio.

Quinn prosseguiu séria quando se afastou do telescópio. Ela se abraçou, ajeitando o pesado agasalho negro em que se envolvia e tirou a varinha das vestes. Era maleável e fina, longilínea.

__Lumos_ – sussurrou ela e imediatamente a ponta do objeto se encheu de luz e ela apontou para o rosto de Sam.

_Olha, ficamos só uma vez, está claro que não precisa de mim. Também não preciso de você. Vim para esclarecer as coisas. Talvez fosse melhor se não continuássemos com isso. Você parece um bom rapaz e a verdade é que eu não sei o que acontece para eu sempre voltar para o Puck, mas, é verdade, sempre acontece. Jones não mentiu.

Sam sentou no banco do telescópio e ficou olhando para ela.

_Sou um ano mais novo que você, isso te incomoda?

Quinn o olhou com uma visível interrogação na cabeça.

_Não estou entendendo.

Sam se levantou e foi até ela, olhando fixamente naqueles olhos mágicos.

_Se firmar compromisso comigo eu te garanto que não vai voltar com o Puck, nem ter um recaída.

Ela levantou a sobrancelha em um sorriso mal contido de surpresa, Sam reparou que ela costumava a fazer aquilo. Ele adorava o olhar selvagem, como os olhos dela observavam as coisas a sua volta, sabia que ela ficava atenta a qualquer detalhe, mesmo que fingisse não estar. Ele chegou perto dela e baixou a varinha, assim a luz apenas refletiu nos rostos deles.

_Está ciente do risco que está correndo?

Não acreditava que tinha deixado tantos anos se passarem sem ele ter tentado algo. Ele a puxou para o banco e contara tudo que viera a sua mente. Sam lembrava de seus 11 anos, quando chegou a Hogwarts no mesmo dia que os gêmeos do famoso Harry Potter. Com os célebres filhos do menino-que-sobreviveu no mesmo ano e na mesma casa que ele era difícil ser notado. Até sua seleção para a Grifinória fora abafada porque os dois tinham sido selecionados antes dele. Para piorar sua situação, não só o pai era famoso, como a mãe era muito conhecida pela inteligência, já lançara vários livros e era chefa do Departamento para a Regulamentação e Controle das Criaturas Mágicas. Vez ou outra o casal Potter aparecia pela escola, empenhados em dar palestras, visitar os filhos e reviver os tempos de escola, era comum encontra-los correndo para a cabana de Rúbeo Hagrid ou até mesmo a Floresta Proibida. Quinn sempre parecia estar de olhos vidrados em tudo ligado a eles, mas adorava fazer aquela cara de indiferença para quaisquer coisa relacionada.

_Namore comigo, Fabray – insistiu ele.

Eles ficaram se observando por um tempo e ela encostou a testa na dele.

_Com uma condição – impôs ela.

Sam sustentou o olhar dela, em menção para que ela prosseguisse.

_Me chame de Quinn.

Ele sorriu e eles se beijaram. A luz da varinha de Quinn apagou sem que ela proferisse _Nox_.


	4. A jogada dos doces

Quinn abriu os olhos. Seus olhos cor avelã estremeceram ao sentir uns raios de sol na íris. Ela se espreguiçou na cama king size de grosso edredom verde-musgo e logo pós os pés no chão. Havia uma cesta com uma tortinha de abóbora com o nome dela e um coração. Mas ela sabia que aquilo não era obra de Samuel Evans, seu novo namorado. Noah Puckerman era o autor. Típico. Ele sempre a enchia de doces quando estavam brigados. Primeiro era uma tortinha, depois aumentava, para cestas e cestas, até que ele tivesse certeza que ela devia ter comido ao menos um doce. A jogada era simplesmente genial porque, no fim, ela cedia.

Ela costumava dar as amigas, até que se rendesse no final. Bem, na verdade só dava a Santana, que as vezes comia sem nem que Quinn desse seu aval. Já Rachel e Genevieve se recusavam a querer algo vindo dele, por quem tinham profundo desprezo. Puck sempre fazia piadinhas pelo fato de Rachel ter uma queda por Finn, um lufano. A Genevieve ele torcia o nariz pelo fato dela ser filha de Draco e Gina Malfoy e se referia a eles como ''traidores''.

Naquela manhã em particular se sentia satisfeita o suficiente para não se render a sua paixão por doces. Se comesse um, estava dando entrada para o rapaz continuar a corteja-la e ela estava certa de que pela primeira vez levaria alguém que não fosse Puckerman a sério. Espreguiçou-se lentamente como um felino. Depois perambulou até o salão comunal da Sonserina em seu luxuoso robe de seda rosa. Tinha acordado mais cedo que o habitual, mesmo Rachel não tinha acordado para sua sessão matinal de embelezamento facial, um tratamento que, segundo ela, diminuía seu nariz aos poucos. Tratamento esse no qual só ela via os efeitos.

Ela se sentou no sofá de couro preto de frente as janelas que davam para o fundo do lago. Podia ver ao longe os tentáculos da lula gigante. Aqui está outro segredo sobre Quinn Fabray: ela amava tudo a ver com água. Frequentemente ela e Genevieve acordavam cedo para ter o banheiro dos monitores só para elas e abrir todas aquelas torneiras para mergulharem. Quinn sentia paz mergulhando e nadando. Genevieve ajudava. Ela era co-capitã e apanhadora do time de quadribol da Sonserina, o que dava a ela os mesmos direitos dos monitores. Rachel Berry era a monitora da Sonserina junto a um menino detestável chamado Hunter Clarington. Aparentemente McGonagall achara uma boa ideia colocar a perfeccionista e o cara mais chato da escola no comando da bagaça, mas quem seria ela para discordar?

_Precisamos conversar – disse uma voz embargada atrás dela.

Quinn não se surpreendeu ao se deparar com Santana López observando-a. Santana era uma garota de descendência latina, era magricela e tinha um nariz afilado, ela estava entre os mais populares da Sonserina apenas por ser sexy e sabia, se aproveitava disso sempre que podia. Por todos esses anos que Quinn a conhecia, os maiores prazeres da vida dela tinham sido humilhar os que considerava mais fracos, Quinn não sabia a troco de quê.

_Pode começar, estou escutando – retorquiu Quinn, surpresa consigo mesma por não sair dali batendo os pés como uma criança de 5 anos.

Santana se postou a frente dela tapando sua visão, os olhos fixos nela.

_Não pode continuar me ignorando, Quinn, por favor, já fazem dias! – ela parecia decidida a não chorar, mas seus olhos e a voz embargada a traiam _Foi um erro, por favor, me perdoa! Não consegui me controlar!

Quinn não disse nada, continuou a olhar Santana e esperar sua defesa. Santana _odiava_ quando a amiga fazia isso com ela. Se tinha algo que Quinn era boa, era em desprezar e fazer o outro se sentir inferior sem abrir a boca. Mas, claro, olhe só para ela! A menina não tinha um defeito na aparência. Era detestável. Ser loira, linda, rica, ter olhos cor avelã, um nariz perfeito, a voz doce...o rosto parecia ser esculpido por anjos, ainda que brega era tudo o que Santana sempre pensou sobre ela. Obviamente não diria nem sob tortura.

_Você sabia que eu e Puck tínhamos uma história – foi tudo o que a loira falou, desamarrando e amarrando o laço do robe no seu corpo apenas porque não tinha nada melhor pra fazer _ e não se importou

_Foi mais forte do que eu, você não sabe... pelo que venho passando, precisa entender, Quinn, por favor, nos conhecemos desde o primário – Santana parecia decidida a não chorar, mas seus olhos marejados a entregaram e, acreditem, ver a durona senhorita López chorando não era algo visto com frequência. Na verdade Quinn nem se lembrava se um dia tinha testemunhado tal marco histórico. Por isso achou melhor realmente escutar o que viria a seguir. Santana respirou fundo e fechou os olhos.

_Eu estou apaixonada – declarou ela. Quinn abriu a boca para falar algo certamente de cunho azedo, mas a latina fez um gesto para que ela parasse com a mão e abriu os olhos vagarosamente. Quinn pode ver claramente as lágrimas rolando dos dois olhos de Santana Diabla López _Por uma garota. Eu olho para ela e não posso tocar. Não posso nem ao menos falar com ela. Eu só a vejo feliz e não sou eu quem a faz feliz. Não faz ideia de como é.

Quinn fechou a boca automaticamente e franziu o cenho. Isso explicava muita coisa. E para ser sincera, doeu mais por ela ter traído a amiga com o namorado do que pelo namorado em si. Sempre soube que Puckerman não valia muita coisa, mas não esperava isso da amiga de infância, que sabia desse fato tão bem quanto ela. Quinn a observou por um tempo.

_Hm...é por mim?

Santana revirou os olhos e limpou o olho direito com o indicador, negando com a cabeça.

_Bem que você queria - disse a garota e Quinn entendeu que ela diria quando chegasse a hora.

_Ficar com Puck foi uma estratégia idiota e desesperada de me forçar a desviar atenção dela – ela se sentou do lado de Quinn e fixou o olhar nos pés descalços no chão frio de mármore da luxuosa sala comunal. Quinn seguiu o olhar dela e não pode deixar de notar o quão resistente o corpo dela devia ser _Pensei que poderia ser atração por um fruto proibido, algo novo, não sei, eu só – a voz dela tremulou e ela choramingou por alguns segundos em silêncio - _nunca pude contar nada a ninguém, mas sou apaixonada por ela desde que a conheci. Quer dizer, somos da Sonserina...

_Estou namorando Sam Evans da Grifinória – interrompeu Quinn

Isso foi o bastante para Santana parar e abrir a boca, mas a fechou logo em seguida, engolindo em seco.

_É uma merda porque agora não posso te julgar.

Quinn deixou sair um riso e ficou de pé, puxando-a para um forte abraço. Santana mal pode crer que ela estava falando com Fabray novamente, ela só correspondeu e a abraçou, não sabendo se ria ou chorava ao mesmo tempo.

_Eu te perdoo e agora estou mais tranquila que é lésbica, assim tenho certeza que não vai dar em cima de Sam – ela deu um sorrisinho maldoso para a velha amiga

_Você é ridícula! – exclamou Santana em resposta, abraçando-a em direção ao dormitório, mas rindo e limpando as lágrimas _Pelo menos ele não é da Lufa-Lufa...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam estava cedo no Grande Salão. Teria aula de feitiços com Flitwick mais tarde, mas queria passar um tempo maior com a namorada no café-da-manhã. Ele estava comendo depressa quando Quinn entrou ladeada por Santana, Rachel e Genevieve. Era como se o sol entrasse pelas pesadas e imensas portas do salão, ele nem notou quando Madame Norra roubou um pedaço de bacon de seu prato. Heather deu um tapa na cabeça dele.

_Ai meu Deus, você é tão ridículo! – sussurrou ela para que ele ouvisse.

_Rá! Diga isso quando Junior estiver por perto – replicou Heath na hora, dando um sorriso provocador por cima do Profeta Diário, o que foi suficiente para Heather lançar um olhar mortal ao irmão.

Junior estava sentado algumas cadeiras mais distante deles, colocando afoitamente quanta comida coubesse no prato. Era o goleiro e capitão do time de quadribol da Grifinória e estava no sétimo ano. Era um rapaz de cabelos cor bronze, muito sardento, primo e melhor amigo de Annie Malfoy, irmã mais velha de Genevieve. Ele tinha um irmão mais novo, Joey Weasley, uma réplica exata do irmão mais velho, só que com cabelos mais ruivos. Era do terceiro ano da Corvinal e grande amigo de Henry, terceiro filho do casal Potter.

Quinn falou algo as amigas e foi diretamente a mesa da Grifinória e por fim pôs as mãos nos quadris, olhando o namorado, que fingiu não vê-la(como se ele não tivesse acordado mais cedo só para ficar com ela).

_Bom dia! – exclamou ela alegremente dando um sorriso largo a mesa da casa rival e fazendo Heather parar de puxar os cabelos do irmão.

_Quinn, meu amor, não tinha te visto chegar! – disse Sam, se fingindo surpreso e levantando imediatamente para dar um beijo no rosto dela. Mercedes revirou os olhos.

_Que bom que vamos ter um tempo antes da aula, já comeu? – perguntou ela, limpando o canto da boca dele com um guardanapo.

_Já, já sim. Estava te esperando.

_Queria te apresentar a uma pessoa... pode ser? Me permitem roubar Sam por um instante?

Blaine e Heath foram os únicos a responder um ''sim'' desincronizado e sem graça, ela se levantou sem perder a pose com Sam, e ambos foram a mesa da Sonserina.

_Sam, esta é Santana López, minha amiga de infância. Temos nossos desentendimentos mas... bom, nossa amizade é forte.

Sam estendeu a mão para ela: _É um prazer conhece-la, López.

Santana segurou a mão dele e apertou de volta, franzindo o cenho com um olhar de desconfiança.

_Te conheço de algum lugar, lábios de salamandra...

Quinn a advertiu com o olhar.

_Quero dizer, achei seus lábios muito bonitos, posso imaginar o que Quinn faz neles...

_Santana!

_O que eu quis dizer é que a beleza dele é muito exótica, achei os lábios afrodisíacos! Só isso!

Quinn puxou Sam para o lado dela. Santana continuava a olha-lo com interesse. Rachel deu um soco no braço dela, que saiu de transe.

_Com licença, casal, preciso ir com as meninas ao corujal... mas volto logo,podem aproveitar, né?

Ela puxou Genna e Rachel com ela, que mal tinham terminado de tomar seus sucos.

_É bom ter um bom motivo para me tirar da mesa sem me deixar terminar meu café-da-manhã reforçado, não te falei mil vezes que é a refeição mais importante do dia? – Rachel estava furiosa, nem tinha dado sua habitual olhada na mesa da Lufa-Lufa atrás de Finn.

_Eu lembrei da onde eu conheço o beiçudo – ela olhou atônica para as duas amigas _Vocês precisam me ajudar. E eu preciso revelar algo também.


	5. A revelação de Santana

Rachel não sabia o que dizer. Santana a tirava do sério. Não se importava com o fato dela ser lésbica, bastasse a traição com Puck, agora mais essa.

Foi ela um dos motivos pelo qual Quinn nunca notara o garoto Sam Evans.

_É minha culpa. Mas, juro, não foi por maldade. Bem, não tanto assim. Ele namorou a menina que eu gostava e depois queria Quinn, quero dizer, ele queria roubar duas das minhas garotas!

_A vontade que eu tenho é de socar sua cara, Santana! – falou Genna, os olhos azuis em chamas, avançando para fita-la nos olhos.

Rachel se meteu entre as duas enquanto Santana apontou indicador para Genevieve: _Você se toca menina, não sabe da onde eu sou, né? Eu poderia arrancar seus lindos cabelos ruivos só nas unhas, querida! Não ouse a me ameaçar! – sibilou ela, espremendo os olhos ameaçadoramente para a garota.

_Não ouse você, eu sou uma Malfoy, meu pai vai saber dis...

_CHEGA! – Rachel deu um grito estridente e um grupo de alunos da Corvinal, que estudavam em uma roda em meio a grama descoberta de neve, as observou feio _Viemos para resolver um problema, não começar outro...Santana, fale o que realmente você fez e como tudo começou para a gente pensar como resolver isso sem mais problemas.

Santana sentou em um banco e olhou para Rachel.

Era o segundo ano delas em Hogwarts quando Sam Evans era um garotinho tímido como todos outros primeiranistas recém-chegados a escola. Ele chegara e já fizera amizade com uma menina loirinha de olhos azuis sonhadores que estudava no mesmo ano de Santana e Quinn, seu nome era Brittany Pierce. Brittany não era exatamente interessada ou estudiosa, ela estava ali basicamente para jogar quadribol e todo mundo sabia disso. Ela não era nenhum pouco estudiosa, mas alguns apontavam que sua genialidade estava em seus passes no quadribol. No segundo ano, quando ela já poderia participar do time e de certo entrou para o time como artilheira, reprovou. Mas esses dois anos foram o sufiente para Santana se apaixonar por ela. Elas frequentavam a aula de Feitiços, Transfiguração e Poções juntas. Foi na aula de Poções que Santana a conhecera. Ela parecia ter uma facilidade enorme para explodir as misturas. E era dupla de Santana. Era irritante no começo ter sido colocada com uma garota que não acerta nem uma Poção de Cura para Furúnculos.

No ano seguinte foi o baque. Brittany reprovara. E, pior, ela não se importava, desde que estivesse jogando quadribol. Santana sentiu falta do sorriso fácil em todos os dias letivos e não-letivos do ano. Ela não sabia ao certo quando havia se apaixonado pela parceira da aula de Poções. Sentiu falta dos porquês contínuos e explicados a exaustão, sentiu falta de uma das poucas pessoas que não estremecia perto dela por ela ser da Sonserina, sentiu falta de ela não ligar – e nem perceber – os cortes que ela dava continuamente nas pessoas. E elas continuavam a trocar corujas semanalmente, ainda que fosse para falar de coisas corriqueiras do dia-a-dia, como uma travessura e outra de Pirraça na torre da Grifinória ou de Puckerman e seu grupo terem jogado um lufano no lago de cabeça para baixo. Até que Sam Evans aconteceu. Sam sempre ficava olhando o grupo delas de longe, Santava sempre fora muito observadora e notava. Mesmo Genevieve, Quinn e Rachel, que sempre foram muito vivas, não prestavam atenção no garoto loiro de longos cabelos caindo aos olhos. Na verdade era meio stalker. Quinn sempre fora do tipo que só olha para frente, ela não aceitava meninos mais novos, muito menos de outra casa, senão Sonserina. A não ser que fossem do time de quadribol. Uma maria-goles de primeira. Rachel só se importava em se graduar. Genevieve só queria gastar a fortuna do pai.

Era um dia quente de verão, final de uma partida arrasadora da Corvinal contra a Grifinória, onde os corvinos haviam ganhado esmagadoramente, quando Brittany saíra suada de cima da sua Comet One e se jogou por cima de Sam, beijando-o demoradamente quando os demais carregavam Mike Chang, o apanhador, e gritavam seu nome. Ninguém parecia ter visto o beijo de Brittany e Sam, exceto Santana. Ela havia ido ao jogo único e exclusivamente porque Brittany jogaria, queria fazer uma surpresa para ela, pois a loira sempre a convidava a ver seus jogos e Santana nunca comparecia. Não gostava que soubessem que ela estava tão próxima a alguém que não era da Sonserina. Tinha medo do que pensariam, poderiam levar para o lado errado e, dessa vez, estariam certos.

Santana o confrontara, louca de ciúmes, no dia seguinte, logo depois da Aula de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas que ele tinha com Rúbeo Hagrid. Ele fora claro quando dissera que ele e Brittany estavam se conhecendo e se curtindo. Santana não demorou a oferecer a própria amiga, Quinn Fabray, como moeda de troca para que ele deixasse Brittany. Ela tinha convicção de que Sam a adorava, o porquê ela não sabia, mas sempre percebeu ele a seguindo e observando de longe. Sam havia argumentado várias vezes não achar certo, se Quinn estava feliz com Puckerman. Santana facilitou algumas as cartas no maior estilo admirador secreto, mas ele recuou quando, mais uma vez, Quinn e Puck pareciam as boas. Oh, Grifinórios, sempre tão leais pensando no melhor para os outros. Mas não tão inteligentes, ele acreditou piamente e desde o início que Brittany era a meia-irmã secreta e veela dela, não que estivesse loucamente apaixonada por ela. Nessa ocasião ele firmou namoro com Brittany. Foi o suficiente para a enciumada Santana López utilizar-se dos feitiços um pouco mais avançados que conhecia e enfeitiça-lo com uma sucessão de _Imperius_ e _Obliviate_. Assim ela conseguira dar um ponto final no relacionamento de Brittany e Sam e depois não sofrer as consequências. Entretanto ela ainda era uma terceiranista, seus feitiços saíram pela culatra quando Sam e Brittany não conseguiam lembram nem mesmo os próprios nomes. Desesperada, ela havia feito um pacto com Noah Puckerman, ele era um gênio do mau, e o pai havia ensinado com perfeição os principais feitiços das trevas. Em troca de guardar o segredo, ela nunca mais tentaria arruinar o relacionamento dele com Quinn. Esse também era o motivo pelo qual Santana era a única das amigas de Quinn a não odiar publicamente Puckerman.

Rachel e Genna escutaram tudo no mais profundo silêncio. Chocadas, incapazes de proferir uma palavra. Santana tinha certeza que as duas estavam esperando ela dizer que era alguma das brincadeiras sem graça que ela adorava fazer e só ela achava graça.

_Pelo menos me xinguem – falou a latina, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

_Não há...xingamentos no mundo para o que você fez – começou Genna -...mas estou tentando não julgar você, já que minha família já foi muito julgada também. Papai luta até hoje parar tirar o nome da família da lama depois do apoio do meu avô a Você-Sabe-Quem. Eu sei que o que você fez foi terrível e não há desculpas para isso. Mas eu ajudarei no que precisar.

Santana se adiantou e a puxou para um abraço, desmoronando nos braços dela e a trazendo para o chão junto com ela. A própria Genna não esperava essa reação, mas depois correspondeu o abraço da amiga, afagando seus cabelos negros carinhosamente.

_Hoje tem sido um dos dias mais difíceis da minha vida, mas eu estou disposta a fazer o certo... seu apoio é fundamental para mim – Santana continuou a falar, com o rosto deitado no ombro dela.

Rachel sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes e se aproximou das duas, puxando as duas polainas frouxas pra cima dos joelhos. Pigarreou uma, duas vezes.

_Vou ajudar no que puder também – ela cruzou os braços e fez um bico, virando o rosto e fingindo atenção no grupo de corvinos que olhavam para o dramalhão com olhares de reprovação.

Mais uma da sessão curiosidade: Rachel Berry era muito fiel as amigas (depois dela mesma, claro) mas morria de ciúmes se uma desse atenção a outra mais do que a ela. Se considerava a melhor amiga de todas elas e esperava o mesmo por parte das mesmas. Claro que Santana sabia e se aproveitava disso. Mas até agora?

_Você é minha melhor amiga, Genna – falou Santana segurando o rosto dela – eu amo você – e a abraçou novamente escondendo o rosto nos cabelos ruivos dela.


	6. Dois Golfinhos

As três seguiram para a aula de Adivinhação e encontraram Sam e Quinn lá. Talvez o cupido estivesse de bom humor aquele dia porque o quinto e o sexto ano tinham Adivinhação juntos por toda a manhã. Firenze e Trelawney o separaram em duplas, de maneira que um sextanista sempre iria monitorar a atividade de um quintanista. E não só Sam e Quinn foram escolhidos para a dupla, como Santana era monitora de Brittany e Kurt de Blaine. Infelizmente para Rachel, ela e Finn eram do mesmo ano, então ela teve de se contentar em monitorar Kitty Wilde, enquanto Finn era basicamente ensinado por Artie Abrams, da Corvinal, e um ano atrás dele.

Enquanto Kitty olhava seu exemplar de ''Esclarecendo o Futuro'' com certa irritação por não ter conseguido ver nada em suas folhas de chá, Rachel encantara um pássaro de papel, que pousou delicadamente na cabeça de Santana.

''Você tem que saber como cerca-lo'' era o que dizia o papel, Santana amassou-o sabendo exatamente de quem se tratava e o colocou na boca, fazendo menção de engoli-lo, para consternação de Rachel, que fechou a cara para a brincadeira enquanto Santana abafava risadinhas. Nesse momento, uma explosão aconteceu e um golfinho saiu da ponta da varinha de Brittany, ele começou a circular a sala como se estivesse no mar aberto, dava mergulhos e rodopios, por fim deu duas guinchadas e rodeou a garota, que soltou altas gargalhadas de felicidade.

_Um _Expecto Patronum_, senhorita Pierce? – Trelawney perguntou, saindo na frente de Firenze, que aplaudia.

_Li no livro que era preciso água para as folhas de chá, como meu patrono era um golfinho, acho que todos meus colegas ficaram agradecidos por eu ter compartilhado a água com todos. Na verdade, fiz até uma bondade ao meio ambiente, foi biodegradável.

A sala explodiu em riso, Brittany olhou em volta sem entender, enquanto Trelawney colocava a mão na testa e balançava a cabeça negativamente.

_Como pode ser tão estúpida e ser da Corvinal? – Santana pode ouvir o comentário maldoso de Kitty, que a olhava com olhar de superioridade.

Brittany se levantou e correu para fora da sala. Quinn olhou Santana e pôs os dedos nos cabelos de Sam enquanto ele voltava a mexer nas borras de seu chá. Ela entendeu e seguiu a estudante da Corvinal. Santana a seguiu por toda a escada de caracol e viu quando ela esbarrava na massa de alunos da Grifinória que passava, até que a loira foi perdida de vista. Santana não precisou pensar duas vezes para saber onde ela havia ido. Correu o mais depressa que suas curtas pernas podiam para a quadra. Brittany estava praticamente só na arquibancada, olhando os gracejos que Scorpius Malfoy, capitão e artilheiro do time de quadribol da Sonserina além de irmão mais velho de Genevieve e Annie, exibia para um grupo de garotas que davam gritinhos para ele.

_Falam que o Chapéu Seletor cometeu um erro – comentou Brittany assim que Santana colocou os cotovelos ao lado dos dela.

Scorpius agora estava de saída do campo, com os reservas da Sonserina carregando as coisas dele. Brittany e Santana podiam ver os cabelos platinados dele ao longe, como se brilhasse competindo com o sol.

_Eles estão errados – Santana virou o rosto para observar o dela – Você é inteligente de um jeito que as pessoas não entendem. São eles os burros e os cegos por não verem isso.

Brittany olhou para ela e Santana viu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto da garota. A morena segurou o rosto dela e limpou o rosto da loira, teve que usar toda força de vontade que tinha para não beija-la. Ela mordeu o próprio lábio e olhou para os lábios de Brittany, depois fixou seu olhar fundo nos olhos marejados da garota e desviou, querendo que todos pensamentos que estava tendo voassem para longe aquele momento. Santana colocou a mão direita no ombro dela e sua mão estremeceu.

_Brittany,eu...

A loira a puxou para si, colocando as mãos por volta dela e pressionou os lábios sobre os seus. Santana ainda tentou se afastar nos primeiros segundos, mas a quem ela queria enganar? Havia sonhado com aquele momento há anos. Ela não poderia se entregar assim e em um local tão exposto... e se Scorpius, seu fã clube de idiotas e o resto do time de quadribol estivesse lá? Sem contar que Brittany estava muito frágil, não poderia se aproveitar assim dela, a garota só estava precisando de um carinho e ela fora apenas uma distração naquele momento, naquela hora.

_Ei, isso não está certo... não posso...

_Você não gosta de mim? Achei que gostasse, sou a única fora da Sonserina com quem fala, ainda que escondida...

_ Viu, ainda dizem que você é burra – respondeu ela rapidamente e Brittany sorriu mostrando os dentes branquíssimos.

Santana tirou a varinha de dentro das vestes e estendeu para o cima da cabeça da loira. Imediatamente um golfinho saiu da ponta da sua varinha e veio ao encontro de Brittany, rodeando por ela e guinchando alegremente.

_ Meu patrono era uma pantera mas mudou porque... Brittany, eu amo você – Santana se virou para ela, os olhos pequenos e sensíveis – te amo mais do que posso realmente admitir. Venho guardando isso por tanto tempo... não fui forte o suficiente para revelar isso mais cedo, mas estou sendo agora. Então se você não retribuir esse sentimento não diga nada e a gente só esquece o que aconteceu agora.

Brittany se aproximou dela e posicionou os lábios gentilmente sobre os dela.

_Esquecer por quê? Agora eu sei que você se importa comigo, foi a única da Sonserina que nunca me chamou de burra. As vezes é chato ter que fingir que a gente não se importa. Eu quero ficar com você, se você quiser ficar comigo. E é legal isso dos nossos patronos serem iguais porque golfinhos são tubarões gays.

Santana ficou calada, tentando assimilar se aquilo estava acontecendo de verdade. A vontade que tinha era de sair gritando e usar todos seus explosivos da Gemialidades Weasley para fazer um grande show de fogos de artifício na escola, porque era como se sentia. Ela estava feliz e queria que todos ficassem como ela estava. Oh, ta aí algo que ela nunca achou que ia pensar.

_Hoje eu consegui revelar meus sentimentos por você, pode me dar tempo só de revelar a minha família? Não quero que eles saibam por mais ninguém.

Brittany afirmou com a cabeça e a abraçou.

_Ninguém mais vai mexer com você, Brit, eu vou te proteger de todos, confie em mim – ela entrelaçou as mãos nas de Brittany e a olhou fixamente.

_Podia começar pelo cara do moicano, ele não sai do meu pé, acho que ele é o pior

_Como? – o sangue de Santana ferveu

_Ele me pertuba demais, as vezes é insuportável

Santana fechou a cara. Ela ia acertar as contas com ele de uma vez por todas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Era noite e toda a escola estava reunida no Grande Salão. Estava perto das festividades natalinas, então um grande pinheiro estava completamente decorado atrás da mesa dos professores. Havia também mais 4 pinheiros menores espalhados simetricamente pelo salão, perto das mesas.

Santana observava Puck de longe, como se estivesse conjurando uma maldição, ela havia contado o que tinha acontecido com ela e Brittany pela manhã a Rachel e Genevieve com detalhes e agora elas estavam pensando em uma maneira de saber o que Puck andava fazendo. Se Santana dissesse a todos que namorava Brittany, então Puck sabia que ela não tinha mais nada a temer, portanto ela achou melhor ficar calada, sabe-se lá o que ele poderia fazer. O pior era que ela não poderia agir diferente do habitual e nem se utilizar da sedução para fazer Puck ou seu grupo falarem o que ela quisesse, ou estaria traindo Brittany. Seria difícil manter um relacionamento desses tendo que esconder tanta coisa. Ela olhou para a mesa da Grifinória, Quinn saia de lá e voltava a mesa de sua casa, Puck a observou e sorriu para ela, que não retribuiu o sorriso.

_Ele vai fazer alguma coisa – cochichou Rachel, segundos antes que Quinn sentasse a mesa _Até que enfim lembra que suas amigas ainda existem!

_Não seja dramática, Rachel, é começo de namoro, estamos nos curtindo e eu estou aqui agora, para jantar com vocês

_Se você chama de jantar esse prato de sopa com água...

_Genevieve, não começa, você tem o quadribol para perder calorias... tenho que me esforçar se...

_Boa noite – a voz macia Puck foi ouvida pelas suas costas, ele sentou do lado de Quinn e apoiou o queixo na mão, depois piscou para Rachel – Vim trazer os doces favoritos da minha preferida – ele tirou do bolso das vestes um sapo de chocolate e empurrou para Quinn – não tem me procurado muito, querida, não demore, já estou sentindo saudades suas.

Sam os observava da outra mesa, Quinn não levantara seus olhos do prato de sopa. Santana se adiantou e pegou o doce, dando uma piscadela para Puck, que se retirou.

_Por que pegou essa porcaria? – Quinn enfim tinha levantado o rosto do prato e, com raiva, olhou Santana _Se ele souber que eu comi, vai ficar mandando mais e mais!

_Querida, relaxa, é só um sapo de chocolate... o que pode te fazer de mal? – Santana guardara o sapo nas vestes, esbugalhando os olhos em preocupação para Rachel e Genna.

_Olha, Santana, eu sei que você é amiga do Puck, mas tem que respeitar e me entender. Estou namorando Sam agora e estou me esforçando para que tudo dê certo. E pode ficar com o chocolate, espero que faça bom proveito.

_Obrigada, também adoro sapos de chocolate!

_Ok, agora tenho um convite para vocês, mesmo que algumas não mereçam – e olhou para Santana mais insistentemente – Sam fará testes para o time de quadribol, o garoto Longbottom se machucou, então os testes estão abertos, achei que seria uma boa ideia chamar vocês, já que todos os amigos deles estarão lá _Leve Brittany, Santana, acho que devemos nos reaproximar, não acha?

As garotas sorriram para elas e concordaram.


	7. O novo artilheiro vermelho

Sam estava começando a achar que tinha sido uma má ideia chamar Quinn e as amigas para a sessão de testes. Ele pegou sua humilde Comet 260 e tremeu para fora do vestiário, Quinn e as amigas já deviam ter chegado. As pernas dele andavam automaticamente, ele estava tão nervoso que podia sentir um suor frio descendo pelas costas. E era inverno.

Ele entrou no campo, era intimidador, ainda mais pelo fato dele ser o último dos candidatos a dar sua prova. Todo o time de quadribol da Grifinória estava lá. Blaine Anderson e Heath Granger-Potter eram os batedores, Jake Puckerman e Annie Malfoy eram os artilheiros, Heather Granger-Potter ocupava o posto de co-capitã e apanhadora e Junior Weasley era o capitão e goleiro. Os seis mergulharam em sincronia quando chegou a vez de Sam fazer o teste. Ele deu um sorriso falso nervoso e montou na vassoura. Nunca havia tentado entrar para o time porque desde que entrara em Hogwarts, nunca se achou o suficiente, mas Quinn era amante de um bom jogo de quadribol. Ele queria isso. Queria que Quinn fosse a um jogo para assisti-lo, vibrar, chorar e se emocionar _com ele_. Por lei, só a partir do segundo ano era permitido fazer parte do time. Apenas duas pessoas quebraram tal regra. Harry Potter e sua ex-namorada, Brittany S. Pierce. Ele costumava a ir ver os jogos dela e ficava observando toda a malemolência que ela tinha em cima da vassoura. Eles eram dois bobos, se entendiam e se divertiam. Pensando bem ele nem lembrava como eles tinham terminado. Talvez seja porque...

_VAI, SAM! – Quinn gritou da arquibancada, batendo palmas.

_Tão maria-goles que até quando o namorado não joga quadribol, ele vira jogador de quadribol – comentou Santana do lado dela, fazendo Kurt e Mercedes olharem para elas contendo sorrisos _Ah, podem rir, não sejam tão calados, não somos tão más assim. Não é porque eu odeio vocês que vocês tem que me odiar também!

_A que está se referindo, quando fingiu me confundir com um troll? – comentou Mercedes, arqueando a sobrancelha para ela.

_Ou quando me chamou de elfo e fez questão de dizer que minhas orelhas era mais pontudas e finas que os meus dedos de Grinch? – completou Kurt, dando um sorriso forçado.

Quinn, Rachel e Genna olharam para ela, que deu de ombros e ia abrindo a boca quando Brittany apareceu e foi ao encontro dela. Genna e Rachel se adiantaram antes que acontecesse qualquer coisa inapropriada e a fofoca rodasse a escola inteira.

_Quanto tempo, Brittany! – Rachel a abraçou com um sorriso acolhedor nos lábios _ Santana falou que viria, achei que demorou um pouco.

Brittany cumprimentou todos e fixou o olhar em Mercedes, enquanto Quinn acenava para Sam e mandava beijos.

_Como pode estar em duas casas ao mesmo tempo? – perguntou Brittany sem tirar os olhos de Mercedes.

_Como?

_Tenho certeza que passei por você quando saí da aula de História da Magia.

_Mas o que...

Santana a puxou pelo braço.

_Ela só está brincando – Santana forçou um sorriso para Mercedes, retirando a namorada dali.

Foi o momento que Quinn precisava para puxar conversa com Mercedes, enquanto Sam voava fazendo tabelinhas com Annie, Jake e a goles. Blaine acabara de mandar duas goles para ele, que desviou em um mergulho seguido de um rodopio.

_Não pode me odiar pelo que eu não fiz, Jones – falou Quinn, enquanto Santana cochichava com Brittany e Genna com Kurt.

_Olha, Fabray, eu não vim ao comitê de namoradas do Sam para ficar junto com você e Brittany, vim para apoia-lo, então acho que essa conversa é desnecessária. Isso não acontecer... você e eu, amigas.

_Mas eu não fiz nada! Está me julgando por preconceito, achei que fosse mais tolerante para alguém tão popular e adorada em Hogwarts... e depois eu quem sou a bruxa! – Quinn se levantou impaciente e foi para o batente da arquibancada, observou Sam passar a goles e joga-la contra Junior, que por pouco defendeu.

_Só está com ciúmes porque vim ve-lo – falou Mercedes, sem sair da bancada.

_Eu não tenho ciúmes de Sam. Ele é fiel... e louco por mim, quem deve ter ciúmes é ele – gabou-se Quinn, incerta do que acabara de falar, mas não poderia parecer insegura perto da toda-poderosa Mercedes Jones.

Mercedes se aproximou de Quinn, pareciam que elas estavam conversando algo sério.

Sam se sobressaltou quando Heather passou zunindo ao seu lado na quadra, dando rodopios apenas por diversão em sua Nimbus 3000. Ela acenou para Brittany que retribui com os polegares levantados. Santana fechou a cara olhando de Brittany para ela e entrelaçou os dedos nos dela. Mais uns 15 minutos se passaram, Junior voltou ao solo e pegou sua prancheta, fez alguns rabiscos e olhou para Sam com um sorriso.

_Nós temos nosso artilheiro! – ele anunciou jogando a prancheta na grama e olhando para Heather, que corou levemente.

O time urrou e Blaine abraçou Sam, enquanto todos do time gritavam e davam tapinhas nas costas dele. Quinn gritou de longe, enquanto Sam acenava para ela com euforia.

_Ei, ei, tá bom! Escute, Evans, vai ter que vir a todos os treinos, nem pense em faltar! Você é uma pedra a ser polida, e quero conseguir te polir até me formar, ok? – Junior deu um abraço, segurando ele pelo pescoço.

Quinn vinha mais ao longe com o resto de seus amigos, todos o cumprimentaram até que a namorada se lançou a ele e o beijou demoradamente, ajeitando a franja em um topete.

_Você foi incrível lá, foi mais do que merecido – ela disse, sorrindo para ele enquanto o time se dispersava e ele tirava os protetores.

_Obrigado, Queenie...ei, aquela é a Brittany S. Pierce? O que ela está fazendo aqui? – observou ele quando Brittany chegou mais atrás com Santana.

A ficha de Quinn caiu, era _essa_ Brittany a ex de Sam... era realmente um mundo pequeno.

_Viu, eu te falei aquela vez que você tinha jeito para isso – Brittany deu um soco no braço dele _Devia ter me escutado e já estaria no time há tempos, meus parabéns!

_Er, eu nem sabia que eu queria estar – Sam disse sem jeito, olhando o rosto de Quinn em busca de rugas de preocupação.

Santana levantou o queixo para ele em um sinal de "e aí?'' e pegou Brittany pelas mãos.

_Tenho aula de Herbologia agora, o professor Longbottom não vai me alisar se eu faltar hoje – ela fez um biquinho simulando um choro _Quando irei ve-lo?

_Tenho aula de Defesa Contra As Artes das Trevas mais tarde, mas qualquer coisa eu irei avisa-la e Thor vai deixar uma carta para você, ok?

_Thor?

_Minha coruja – Sam sorriu para ela _Na mitologia nórdica Thor é o deus do trovão, como ele gosta muito de chuva eu achei que...

_Ah, cala a boca – Quinn beijou demoradamente os lábios, pensou como era triste despedir-se do namorado tão cedo sem se enroscar nele, mas precisava passar no quarto e pegar seus livros, que deviam estar cobertos de areia da aula passada ainda.

Se despediu dele passando as mãos por cima do peitoral do rapaz, e se afastou as pressas antes que virasse algo maior. Ela correu para as masmorras, mais uma vez ficou feliz ao se lembrar que não era aluna da Corvinal ou Grifinória para subir dezenas de escadas. Não demorou nem 10 minutos para ela chegar no quarto que dividia com as amigas, sua cama estava repleta de doces dos mais variados tipos. Varinhas de alcaçuz, feijõezinhos de todos os sabores, diabinhos negros de pimenta, ratinhos de açúcar, pirulitos de todos os tipos e, claro, suas favoritas... dezenas de tortinhas de abóbora e cupcakes dos mais diversos sabores. Puck. De novo. Ela pegou seu exemplar de_Enciclopédia dos Cogumelos Venenosos_e enfiou na bolsa. Daria um jeito de enfiar todas aquelas bombas de açúcar em algum lugar que não fosse sua boca.


	8. A tormenta

Semanas se passaram quando Puck parou de enviar e enche-la de doces. Ela estava aliviada por ele parar de pressiona-la em todo lugar que a encontrasse. As coisas estavam melhorando aos poucos para ela. Rachel tinha ficado muito amiga de Kurt Hummel, os dois andavam ensaiando juntos no coral da escola, ela tinha até mesmo deixado a paixão por Finn mais de lado. Sobre Quinn, até mesmo com Mercedes seu relacionamento tinha melhorado aos poucos, ela já era recebida sem caras feias na mesa da Grifinória.

Hoje era dia de completar um mês de namoro com Sam, ele havia a enchido os olhos dela de lágrimas quando marcou de encontrá-la na torre de Astronomia exatamente a meia noite. Tinha enchido o local de velas suspensas, como as do Grande Salão, e utilizado alguns feitiços para desviar a atenção se algum indesejado passasse pelo local. Ela tinha descoberto que ele tinha afinidade com um instrumento trouxa chamado violão, cantara várias músicas para ela e depois ficaram olhando as estrelas enquanto davam uns amassos. Ela também fizera questão de passar a meia noite do natal com ele, Judy tinha adorado conhecer os Evans. Os pequenos irmãos de Sam encheram a triste e enorme mansão dos Fabray de alegria. Era a primeira vez que um relacionamento tinha durado tanto e ela estava feliz por isso.

_Sammy? – ela surpreendeu-se ao ve-lo com as mãos por baixo da blusa de Kitty Wilde, uma das amigas ridículas de Puck.

_Ah, é você... – ele riu e não se mostrou surpreendido _Demorou tanto que tive que pegar a primeira que passava – ele riu para Kitty e beijou novamente os lábios dela, depois se afastou da garota abotoando a calça jeans _Você pensa que é especial, mas você não é, sabia? Eu não preciso mais de você, já tenho sua popularidade, sua fama, o respeito da Sonserina... consegui até ser o artilheiro da Grifinória. Muito obrigado, valeu a pena ter aturado todo seu comportamento asqueroso e artificial da princesinha da Sonserina.

Quinn só observou tudo, estática.

_É realmente uma pena que eu não tenha me aproveitado desse corpo mas, sabe, não tinha nada realmente especial aí, já olhou que peitos a Kitty tem? Ficou me regulando tanto para nada. Não foi realmente um sacrifício bancar o idiota para você quando alguém como ela me esperava...

Quinn não se conteve. Abriu a mão e desceu o braço na cara dele, ela nem esperou para o desenrolar da conversa. Correu para o quarto, passando batida por um grupinho de alunos que conversavam alto, e se jogou na imensa cama luxuosa que era comum ao quarto da Sonserina. Do seu rosto caiam lágrimas contínuas. Ela não esperava aquilo de Sam Evans, do garoto ao qual prometeu tudo a ela. Ok, no começo era tudo porque ele era bonitinho e achou que poderia se aproveitar dele para irritar Puck, não esperava que estivesse tão _na dele_. Ela nem devia **se importar**. As amigas estavam rodopiando pelo castelo, ela não tinha ninguém para consola-la. Abriu a gaveta onde havia guardado todos os doces dados por Puck e começou pelas tortinhas de abóbora, comendo com tamanha rapidez de quem não comia a séculos. Estavam deliciosas, um aroma de chocolate branco saia delas e reviravara o estômago de Quinn a cada mordida. Graças a Deus ela tinha guardado os presentes dele. Tinha de agradece-lo, Puck... onde ele estaria? Precisava dele, afinal, era o cara com quem tinha perdido sua virgindade. Ele foi o primeiro dela em tudo, não merecia o que ela fazia com ele até aquele momento. Limpou a boca neanderthalmente nas vestes e foi até o grupo que conversava no Salão Comunal. Puck estava lá, no meio da galera, com aquele sorriso torto de _bad boy_que só ele sabia dar. Ela entrou no meio da massa e puxou a boca dele para a dela, ela não lembrou de mais nada depois que o silvo de alunos zumbiram no ouvido dos dois.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Acordou na cama de Puck. Completamente nua e enrolada no lençol verde dele.

_Foi uma bela noite, não foi? – ele já estava de pé e o quarto só tinha eles dois, pelo que ela tinha notado – Não se preocupe, mandei os garotos arranjarem seus próprios lugares, podemos ter outro _round_ matinal – ele se curvou para beijar os lábios dela, que parecia ter acordado do porre mais forte de sua vida. Empurrou-o.

De repente lembrou de tudo que havia acontecido. Sam e Kitty. Ela e Puck. Foi como se a consciência a tivesse dado um soco certeiro no estômago dela. Ela queria correr dali o mais depressa que podia. Não acreditava que estava outra vez na cama de Puckerman. Mas isso que era uma sina.

_Não se preocupe, sei como é chata com isso de café-da-manhã, trouxe tudo que gosta – ele pegou a varinha e encantou a bandeja para a cama.

Ela não falava nada, apenas olhava para o chão a procura de suas roupas, até acha-las debaixo da cama a esquerda e correr com elas para o banheiro para vesti-las. Escutou Puck rir.

_Não tem nada aí que eu não tenha visto – caçoou ele _E mais de uma vez! Ontem você estava insaciável, devo dizer que _até eu_ fiquei cansado.

Ela não respondeu, só saiu de lá, não tinha ideia de como conseguira passar a noite no dormitório masculino sozinha com Puck. Passou por uns espelhos que edificavam o corredor dos dormitórios e se observou. Se a derrota tivesse uma cara, seria a dela. Enormes olheiras tomavam conta do seu rosto, o cabelo estava desgrenhado, os poros abertos e as têmporas dilatas. Estava com tanta raiva de si mesma, como pudera? Ainda que Sam tivesse traído ela, tinha jurado não voltar a recorrer ao ex. Colocou a mão na boca, estava tão enjoada com tudo aquilo que sentia náuseas, sua mente era um turbilhão e ela nem sabia ao certo o que pensar. Eram 10 da manhã, ela já perdera a aula de Poções com Sue Sylvester, a diretora da Sonserina. Por sorte Sylvester, com toda aquela acidez, ainda queria ver a vitória da Sonserina em cima das demais casas, ela não se atreveria a tirar pontos de seus alunos.

Santana, Genna e Rachel entraram em um estampido, as caras assustadas e os olhos esbugalhados.

_Que diabos... Quinn? Por onde esteve? – Santana foi para perto dela e começou a inspeciona-la_O que aconteceu com a sua cara? Alguém te bateu? Você tá um lixo!

_Obrigada, Santana – ironizou ela, sem nem forçar o sorriso, e afundou o rosto nas mãos depois encarando a amiga e Rachel.

Os minutos seguintes não foram muito fáceis. As meninas ficaram indignadas. Nem mesmo Santana a julgou por ter dormido com Puck, pelo contrário, já estava bolando super planos de aumentar os lábios de Samuel Evans até estourarem.

_Não consigo imaginar ele traindo você, Quinn, eu não me engano assim com as pessoas – disse Rachel, se levantando com as mãos nos quadris.

_Oh, por favor, aceite que errou pelo menos uma vez! – intrometeu-se Santana.

Seguiu-se outra discussão sobre como Quinn deveria agir e elas nem repararam quando Genna a levou para tomar banho.

_Escute, ele está mexendo com a sua garota, Santana! – falou Rachel baixando a voz assim que as garotas saíram- _Supondo que Sam traiu mesmo Quinn, e Puck? Ele vai continuar no pé dela e ele não a ama! Ele não a quer, quantas vezes já não a traiu quando a tinha nas mãos? E mesmo dando em cima dela, não deixou de sair com nenhuma que se oferecesse pra ele, você tem que fazer alguma coisa! Se ele for contar algo para alguém, esse alguém é você!

Santana parou para pensar, pela primeira vez ela havia ficado sem palavras. Rachel deu meia volta e marchou atrás das amigas, foi o momento exato que Puck saia do seu dormitório. Era difícil ser lésbica quando Puck era tão charmoso, era irritante aquele sorriso torto e convencido, mas ainda assim ... tão _sexy_ e ele estava tão cheiroso. A morena assumiu que ele acabara de sair do banho. Ela teria que arriscar. Por Quinn. Por Brittany. Por ela mesma. Empurrou-o de volta para o dormitório dele.

Ela mordeu os lábios e passou a mão pelo rosto de Puck, descendo pelo peitoral definido dele.

_Olá, Puckerman, pelo visto já me esqueceu...

_O que posso dizer? Tenho que me desdobrar em mil, mas se quiser ainda terá Puckersperma pra você, só não agora... tenho aula de Defesa Contra A Arte das Trevas – ele sorriu com ironia – Mr. Schuester não vai querer que eu falte.

_Soube que Sam e Quinn terminaram, claro que ela não resistiu para cair nos seus braços... mas quem resistiria? – ela apertou os braços dele e encostou os lábios no pescoço do rapaz, sem pressiona-los de fato e sentiu um arrepio subir pela espinha, ela estava arriscando _**demais**___– _Sabe que eu nem lembrava mais daquele nosso acordo? Por que simplesmente não apaga novamente a memória dele? Ele vai voltar atrás dela, você sabe... aí vou poder te ter só para mim...

Puck passou as mãos pelas coxas dela, parecia ter esquecido da aula. Ela engoliu em seco e manteve o jogo da forma mais insossa que podia. Ele subiu o peitoral tentando se levantar. Santana teve de empurra-lo de volta, mas ele pareceu gostar. Beijou o pescoço dela, que gemeu, não sabia se de excitação ou de culpa. Pode sentir o volume protuberante das calças dele e engoliu em seco, dando um sorriso nervoso para ele.

_Ele vai voltar a dar em cima da _minha garota_, Puckerman – mentiu ela, fazendo um bico de fingida preocupação.

_Não se preocupe, ele não vai – afirmou ele, puxando Santana pelos pulsos para cima dele, que fazia movimentos lentos para frente e para trás. Aquilo excitava Santana mais do que ela gostaria de admitir.

_Continua fazendo aquele esquema? – perguntou ela, se sentindo uma espiã sexy em uma missão impossível. Seria até legal, se na verdade não estivesse bancando as vezes de uma prostituta de beira de estrada. Nesse momento dois toques vieram da porta. Salva pelo gongo.

_Não... – disse ele em um sobressaltado, tirando Santana de cima e pulando de encontro a porta - _ o cara é um babaca.

_Por que ele traiu ela? – perguntou a garota, observando quando Puck colocou palma das mãos na porta e deu um toque, correspondido por mais 4 batidas em sequência, como um código.

_Porque todas as vezes que aplico esse _corretivo_... ele se apaixona por ela – e então abriu a porta, dessa vez sem sorriso nenhum no rosto, e seguiu com Dave e Azimio para o dia afora.


	9. Rachel Berry

Rachel entrou no salão comunal marchando a procura de Santana quando a viu observando as labaredas que saiam da lareira da Sonserina. Ela jogava algumas lascas de lenha no fogo e remexia com um acessório de ferro.

_O que você descobriu? – perguntou Rachel de vez, pegando a amiga pelo colarinho para encara-la com aquele olhar lunático que só ela sabia fazer. Berry se sentia a própria Hermione Granger, ajudando os amigos com toda sua inteligência e promissão, eles eram todos tão sortudos por te-la.

_Primeiro, tire suas garras de mim – Santana ajeitou suas vestes e prendeu a echarpe verde-cinzenta no pescoço - _Não muito além do que já sabemos... ele usou _Obliviate_ muitas vezes, não entendo como aquele beiços de mula traidor não enlouqueceu... Puck diz que é um ciclo, ou seja, ele sempre tem que fazer o feitiço porque Evans sempre se apaixona por Quinn. Eu não compro essa, você sabe.

_Santana, se ele, Sam, não fosse apaixonado por Quinn por que Noah apagaria a memória dele? Sam o ameaça, é o único que já tirou uma vez Quinn dele.

Santana se levantou impaciente do estofado preto de couro.

_ELE. NÃO. A. AMA! – guinchou Santana, impaciente, depois baixando a voz -_Não sei o que viu nesse garoto, mas seu ódio por Puckerman está te cegando. Nenhum dos dois é digno dela.

_Santana, eu sei que tem algo errado! Quinn não voltaria a dormir com ele, eu conheço ela e eu vou descobrir o que há de errado se você não quer...

_Ei, olha só... estamos juntas nessa, ok? Vou na biblioteca procurar algo sobre esse feitiço, afinal, fui eu quem comecei com isso. Me encontre lá em meia hora, pela sua cara já sei que pretende fazer algo.

Rachel ensaiou um sorriso para ela, que pareceu envergonhada e seguiu para seu destino. Ela tinha razão, Rachel precisava de pistas, seja lá o que fosse. Uma vez havia lido em um artigo científico como aurores recriavam passos e até a pista mais trivial era colhida e muitas vezes parte crucial de um caso. Ela correu até Quinn, que estava terminando seu café da manhã na mesa da Sonserina. Ela observava a mesa da Grifinória com um olhar de dar pena enquanto Finn, que já soubera do término dela e de Sam, já estava marcando presença rodeando a garota.

Rachel pigarreou e se sentou no pequeno espaço entre Finn e Quinn.

_Bom dia, Finn – falou ela da maneira mais doce possível enquanto escutava Quinn mastigar grãos de quinoa nem se dando ao trabalho de fingir interesse na conversa de Finn sobre quadribol.

_Bom dia, Rachel – respondeu ele, sem tirar os olhos de Quinn direito e se levantando - _Então, Quinn, você vai? QUINN?

A loira pareceu sair de um transe. Rachel acompanhou o olhar dela. A mesa da Grifinória estava praticamente vazia, exceto por Sam e seus amigos, que conversavam sem nem perceber que ela tinha passado minutos secando a mesa deles. Sam ria sobre algo que Blaine e Kurt diziam. Ele não a notou em nenhum momento. Blaine, Kurt, Mercedes, Jake e os gêmeos Potter muito menos. Quinn apanhou uma das tortinhas que dedutivelmente Puck havia deixado, baixou os olhos e saiu da mesa com Genna ao seu encalço.

_Deixe ela. Acabou de terminar um namoro, ela só precisa de um tempo – disse Rachel se aproximando dele, ela sentiu o rosto corar um pouco e escondeu as bochechas no grosso cachecol da Sonserina, olhando os próprios pés - _É um jogo importante para você, não é? Se você quiser eu...

_Berry, não quero ser chato. Mas é um pouco bizarro, digo, você me seguindo o tempo inteiro quando não está com suas amigas. Além do mais fui namorado da Quinn, pegaria mal para mim e para você. Sei que estamos juntos no coral, mas o que iam pensar, né? – e deu dois tapinhas no braço dela, abrindo um sorriso torto.

Finn prosseguiu até a mesa da Lufa-Lufa, Ryder acenava para ele e depois para Rachel. Ela sentiu um nó apertado na garganta. Acenou de volta. Finn nunca a notaria. Nunca a olharia como olha para Quinn. Ela não era tão inteligente nem tão bonita como a amiga. 3 minutos. Acabou o show de pena de si mesma. Rachel levantou o queixo, olhou para o lado e viu as tortinhas para Quinn. Era irritante. E, entenda, mesmo _Rachel Berry_ achava aquilo irritante. Ela pegou uma das tortinhas que Quinn deixara e carregou consigo.

Assim que chegou a biblioteca, ela viu Santana debruçada em de um grande livro de feitiços de capa dura. Ela estava impaciente, passando as páginas com rugas nas temporas, só subiu os olhos quando notou a aproximação de Rachel.

_Não tem nada aqui, só o que já sabemos! Conseguiu algo?

Rachel tirou o bolinho das vestes e empurrou para Santana.

_Obrigada, já comi.

_Acho que temos uma pista – disse Rachel fechando o livro e sentando em cima da mesa para que Santana pudesse olha-la.

_Um bolo – ironizou Santana - _Claro um bolo induziu Evans a trair Quinn. Por favor onde está com a cabeça...

Rachel mordeu a tortinha e Santana voltara a abrir o livro.

_Acho que olhei algo sobre feitiços para esquecimento na metade do livro quando sua incompetência me interrompeu. Sabia que tem um feitiço para fazer as unhas crescerem mais rápido? Talvez eu faça um cover do Wolverine no Baile a Fantasia – ela riu se divertindo com a ideia -_Vá de gatinha, assim pode fazer o Hud... Rachel?

_Onde está o Noah? – os olhos de Rachel estavam maiores que o habitual, a boca aberta e um sorriso bobo com suspiros se sucederam -_Não o vi essa manhã. Quinn teve sorte,não é? Dormir com o Noah... nossa, eu daria facilmente minha virgindade para ele...

Santana a observava com olhos espremidos e uma exclamação visível em cima da cabeça.

_Que diabos...?

_Será que Quinn vai ficar chateada se eu e Puckie começarmos a namorar? Oh, grande ideia, devo perguntar isso a ele! – Rachel saiu em disparada pelo castelo deixando Santana plantada ali sem saber o que falar.

_Amortentia.

Santana observou a sua volta a procura daquela voz fina. Surpreendeu-se a encontrar um garota de cabelos ruivos em um tom escuro escorridos e pele muito branca e limpa a observando. A garota tinha olhos muito verdes e uma expressão séria. Os braços finos continham um livro muito pesado, Santana havia calculado que era um peso maior do que ela podia carregar. A ruivinha jogou o livro na mesa e colocou as mãos nos quadris, observando Santana.

_Rachel Berry nunca iria querer Noah Puckerman. Eu frequento o coral com ela. Todo mundo sabe que ela só tem olhos para uma pessoa. – ela se apressou em pegar a tortinha e abri-la com os dedos. Do recheio saia um líquido perolado, e de lá emanavam espirais de fumaça que rodopiavam de maneira peculiar.

Santana abriu a boca para protestar, mas voltou a fechar. Fazia todo o sentido do mundo. Incomodava pensar que Puck faria algo do tipo. Ela o conhecia desde pequeno, assim como Quinn, conhecia toda a história deles. Eles estavam a tanto tempo "juntos" que seria meio horripilante pensar que tudo fosse falso.

_Ok, e você é a famosa quem?

_Helena Granger-Potter, sou do primeiro ano – ela falou muito séria – É uma poção fácil, mamãe me ensinou a fazer aos 8 anos, sou um pouco precoce para falar a verdade. – ela observou Santana – Se eu fosse você procuraria fazer logo essa poção. Mas não se preocupe, é bem fácil. Adicione a pele de Ararambóia picada no caldeirão e ferva por 20 minutos. Depois tire-a do fogo, coloque um acônito e mexa no sentido horário e ela vai ficar com uma cor lilás. Após isso, devolva ao fogo e coloque o bezoar. Deixe-a ferver por 30 minutos, assim quando ferver, ela vai ter um aparência vermelha. Retire do fogo novamente e coloque o segundo acônito. Mexa no sentido anti-horário. Quando terminar, ela vai ter de ficar de cor azul bem escura ou um verde brilhante. Essa porção pode ser muito perigosa caso beba muito. – ela se levantou como se acabasse de recitar o hino da escola.

_Por que se importa? – Santana cruzou os braços, estava assustada de ter que encarar tudo aquilo sozinha.

_Heath e Heather são meus irmãos. Eu sei quem são os melhores amigos deles... sei o que conversam e eu conheço Sam Evans. Ontem ele não me reconheceu. Kurt e Blaine esqueceram o aniversário de namoro o que, francamente, é impossível para eles dois porque são do tipo de comemorar até mesmo aniversário de meio mês e meio de namoro. Estão todos como se vivessem nos anos passados ainda. Eles não lembram da Fabray. Eles não falam mais com os sonserinos. Sam voltou a ser introvertido de uma hora para outra. Por esses dias Heath invocou que eu era a Heather. Sei que tem magia envolvida. É só ligar os pontos.

Santana não queria admitir que humilhante era ter sido passada a perna por uma menina de 11 anos. Mas a verdade é que não tinha ideia de como seguir com aquilo. Sylvester não tinha ensinado nada sobre a Poções do Amor ainda. Mesmo que o efeito passasse, ela tinha que resolver isso agora.

_Vou precisar da sua ajuda, pequena garota prodígio. – Santana pegou o livro de poções da pequena na bancada e andou para fora da biblioteca.

_Sou melhor no coral, eu acho, não é a toa que Rachel sempre me escolhe para o time dela, eu notaria qualquer coisa de errado com ela. Também sou exímia dançarina. Na verdade me incomodou um pouco não ter sido chamada para essa _missão_ antes.

_Vamos logo com isso Shirley Temple, os finchel shippers não querem mais esperar.


	10. Maria do Bairro

Quinn estava tendo um daqueles dias. Já era de noite quando viu uma cena interessante. Rachel conversando com Puck aos sorrisos e risos. Taí algo que definitivamente não se vê todo dia. Não só conversavam e riam, mas sem brigas. Ela poderia jurar que era um daqueles olhares que Rachel dava a Finn.

Rachel se agarrou ao braço de Puck quando a viu se aproximar, fechando a cara para a amiga.

_Rachel? O que está acontecendo? – Quinn se aproximou cruzando os braços.

_Estamos nos conhecendo, sabia que Noah é judeu? Não acredito que nunca percebi isso... – ela o olhou com doçura e passou os dedos no rosto dele como se estivesse encantada.

Quinn enrugou a testa. Aquela não era nem de longe a Rachel que ela conhecia. Ela lembrava muito bem quando conhecera Rachel no vagão a caminho de Hogwarts, Puck estava com elas quando ele começou a fazer piadinhas sobre o nariz dela. As implicâncias foram aumentando com o tempo até que os dois não podiam nem ficar no mesmo lugar por muito tempo. Rachel não era exatamente a pessoa mais fácil de lidar e, ainda que ambos fossem amigos dela, ela se recusava a escolher um lado.

Aquele momento nada fazia sentido. Por que os dois estavam daquele jeito? Puck já era normal pegar quem aparecesse, mas RACHEL BERRY? Finn parecia ter notado também, espiava os dois de maneira nada discreta.

_Puck acha meu nariz engraçado – ela riu e Puck apertou o nariz dela com o indicador, observando Quinn com aquele semblante irritante e metido que carregava sempre.

_Oi, Quinn, como está? – ela ouviu Finn perguntar, atrás dela, mas ele nem ao menos a olhou. Mantinha os olhos fixos de Puck para Rachel.

_Ora, ora, vejam quem está aqui... se não é o lodo de Hogwarts – Puck falou sem conter a voz e Rachel riu, achando graça.

_Ele é tão brincalhão! – ela falou e beijou a bochecha dele.

Puck não se contentou com todo aquele teatro, puxou Rachel para frente dele e a olhou com um sorriso torto. Antes de lançar um último olhar para Quinn e Finn, posicionou os lábios em cima dos de Rachel e depois puxou os lábios dela para os dele. Finn e Quinn se entreolharam desconfortáveis até Finn puxar Puck de perto da garota.

_O que está fazendo, não está ven... – Puck não terminara de falar quando um soco de Finn acertou-o em cheio no queixo e ele cambaleou para trás.

O pátio virou para olhar-los instantaneamente, enquanto o primeiro bolo de alunos se aproximou para incitar a briga, Quinn foi rápida quando tirou Rachel do meio antes que Finn a acertasse.

_FINN! PARA! ESTÁ LOUCO? – a loira gritou para ele enquanto Ryder tentava tira-lo de cima de Puckerman.

_ELE A ENFEITIÇOU? NÃO CONSEGUE VER? ESSA NÃO É ELA! COMO PODE SER TÃO BAIXO? EU VOU ACABAR COM VOCÊ!

__Petrificus Totalus!_ – falou uma vozinha fina atrás de Santana López.

O corpo de Finn empalideceu até ganhar um tom cinzento, de repente ele tinha virado pedra. Ryder o largou e o corpo empedrado do rapaz caiu no chão, afundando na grama engeada pela neve.

_Finn! – Marley Rose se ajoelhou, colocando as mãos no amigo _Está maluca, López? Não precisava disso!

_Desculpe, não temos muito tempo, quanto mais ela demorar, mas o efeito vai demorar a passar – a pequena Helena se adiantou frente aos lufanos que se reuniam para ajudar Finn - _Sabem como fazer o contra-feitiço, assim espero...

Santana segurou Rachel pelo braço enquanto ela chorava para Puck correr ao encalço dela. Quinn a arrastou junto a Santana, elas tinham que admitir, ela era bem forte para alguém tão baixa e magra.

_AAAAAhhh! – Quinn jogou a amiga na cama, Santana estava esgotada tal como ela.

_NÃO PODEM ME SEPARAR DO MEU VERDADEIRO AMOR! ESTÃO COM CIÚMES PORQUE ELE PREFERIU A MIM DO QUE A VOCÊS DUAS, NOSSO AMOR VAI PREVALECER NO FINAL – Santana não controlou-se ao dar um tapa bem dado na cara da garota. Pensou que seria melhor depois de tanto tempo querendo fazer aquilo, mas ela se sentiu apenas pior por ter uma parcela grande de culpa. E devia ter sido forte, porque Rachel parecia ter desmaiado depois dessa. Santana se apressou em tirar a poção das vestes e colocar na boca da amiga, Quinn ajudou-a a deita-la diagonalmente para a poção ser ingerida. Depois do feito, ambas se deitaram na king size, exaustas. Graças a Deus eram da Sonserina, aquele salão comunal era invejado por toda Hogwarts por um motivo. Santana e Quinn se entreolharam com Rachel desfalecida no meio delas. Elas arfavam e Quinn sentiu dois pingos de suor escorrendo pela sua testa. Tinha medo de perguntar, de ter certeza.

Santana a observou e manteve o olhar, até desviar. Quinn mordeu os lábios.

_Pode falar, eu estou escutando...

_Ele tentou te enfeitiçar de novo, Rachel estava certa. Foi ela quem descobriu. Ela confiou em você quando nem eu acreditei.

Quinn baixou a cabeça e puxou um travesseiro, enfiando o rosto, soltou um grito abafado.

_Eu quero matar ele! – Quinn falou se levantando de vez, mas os lábios dela tremeram assim que passaram pela latina, o que fez Santana duvidar da veracidade da informação.

_Espera, tem mais.

Santana se ajeitou na cama, ela tremia, olhou Rachel, como se esperasse alguma reação da amiga.

_Sei porque Sam não se lembra de você. Porque ele não te olhar. Não parece se preocupar com você do jeito que ele fazia antes. Mini Potter me deu todas as indicações, acha que ele usou_Obliviate._

Quinn olhou Santana e a morena sentiu os olhos da loira brilharem. Alguém teria muitos problemas. Não importava se Sam tinha ou não traído a garota, meter-se entre os dois era a pior coisa que Puckerman poderia ter feito.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam Evans tinha tido um dia e tanto, estava se sobressaindo tanto no quadribol que chegou até a se perguntar o porquê de nunca ter se alistado para fazer os testes.

Ele se alongou quando saiu do banho, tinha o quarto só para ele, gostava de ficar só e refletir sobre o dia. Ele passava a goles de uma mão para a outra quando um filhote de gato branco persa se enroscou nas pernas dele e ficou encarando-o com olhos azuis cintilantes.

_Ei, gatinho, o que faz aqui? Aqui não é, tipo, muito alto pra você? – ele sentou sem movimentar as pernas e pegou o gatinho, que se aninhou no peitoral nu dele ronronando afetuosamente, Sam pode notar que ela tinha uma coleira vermelha onde lia-se Harmony. Harmony... não era um nome esquisito...

_Ok, Harmony, você é menina... então não vai revirar os olhos se eu conversar com você? Vai me achar muito feminino se eu te disser que tenho alguém especial? Ela é loira, sabe, tem um coração lindo, apesar de poucos poderem ver de verdade...

A gatinha olhou pra ele e passou a linguinha no queixo do garoto, que fez carinho na cabecinha dela. Seria um momento muito lindo, se Thor não tivesse entrado pela janela e dado bicadinhas na cabeça de Sam, que reclamou espantando ele da cabeça.

Era um bilhete bem simples, dizia "_Me encontre na Torre de Astronomia as 21h"_. Só isso. Sem remetente. Sem mais delongas. Sam coçou a cabeça e abriu a gaveta para procurar a ração de sua coruja, que se aninhou no outro braço dele. Harmony esticou a patinha para toca-lo, mas ele recuou deixando Sam fazer carinho nele como se não houvesse outro ser no quarto.

Ainda que Sam adorasse ficar com as criaturas, sua curiosidade o chamava para a torre de astronomia. Pegou a primeira calça jeans que viu e sua camisa xadrez, pondo o moletom grosso da Grifinória por cima. Já estava quase dando o horário de dormir, Filch logo passaria com aquela gata fofoqueira para revistar a torre, ele foi o mais rápido possível para a torre de astronomia.

Uma cabeleira loira estava virada para a lua cheia, ela parecia estar em zoom de tão grande que parecia. Quinn virou rapidamente quando Sam chegou, levantando as sobrancelhas em dúvida. Ela mordeu os lábios e deu um passo, hesitando em dar o segundo. Que péssima ideia aquela, saira decidida a quebrar a cara de Puck mas seu corpo pareceu tomar conta e agir automaticamente. Agora ali ela estava.

_Sammy... como você está? – ela perguntou de uma maneira tão dócil que ela mesma não se reconheceu ao ouvir.

O coração de Sam deu um salto, por que Quinn Fabray da Sonserina fazia uma pergunta para_ele_? Eles nunca tinham se falado na vida. Não por falta de vontade. Mas da parte _dele_, ele sabia.

_Desculpe? – ele perguntou sem entender muito bem o objetivo de entender tudo aquilo.

_Eu... queria saber como você está, digo, não se lembra mesmo? – ela deu dois passos em direção a ele, sentiu as bochechas corando e foi só ali que ela percebeu o quanto sentia falta dele. Passar um dia sequer sem os mimos do menino Evans haviam deixado a garota mal acostumada, ela já estava adaptada a receber ao menos uma visita de Thor ao dia, cartinhas de amor dizendo como ela era bonita e maravilhosa de todas as maneiras possíveis e presentes de todo o jeito. Ele tinha até a mania de separar os bacons no café-da-manhã da mesa da Grifinória porque sabia que ela adorava. Sentia falta de ver a cabeleira loira do namorado a procura dela toda a manhã que ela adentrava o Grande Salão, dos sorrisos de bobo alegre dele toda vez que ela fazia um gracejo a mais. Aquele rapaz na frente dela parecia desconcertado e sem saber o que fazer, por mais que ele fosse respeitador, o Sam _dela_ sempre se adiantava. Ele sempre sabia o que a faria melhor, sabia o que ela escolheria, sabia o que ela gostaria, sabia como agrada-la. Ela sabia que ele não lembrava de nada, sabia que ele a tinha traído com a nojenta Kitty Wilde e mesmo assim ali estava ela, morrendo pela mínima percepção e reconhecimento da parte dele. Ela não aceitava isso, não aceitava ele ter esquecido dela, de te-la traído, de te-la feito se apaixonar por ela, como ele ousava...COMO?

_VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA! POR QUÊ? POR QUÊ? - ela se surpreendeu quando se pegou dando socos e tapas nele, não se controlou até perceber que estava chorando e agitando o rapaz pelo casaco _ME PROMETEU TUDO, FALOU QUE EU NUNCA MAIS IA FRAQUEJAR, PROMETEU QUE IA ESTAR LÁ PRA ME SEGURAR E AGORA ESTÁ TUDO DESMORONANDO E VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ AQUI PARA MIM, VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ! POR QUE NÃO PODE ME AMAR DE VOLTA? EU ACREDITEI EM VOCÊ E VOCÊ ME APUNHALOU DE UMA MANEIRA QUE NUNCA NINGUÉM...

Sam tinha beijado Quinn. Sim, ele a estava beijando. Os lábios imensos dele puxavam os dela, a língua dele se enroscava na dela, os rostos deles estavam tão colados que ela sentiu as bochechas manchadas de lágrimas dela deslizando na pele dele. Ela correspondeu tão afoita aos beijos dele que tinha sentido a mandíbula abrir mais do que deveria, soltou um arfar abafado pelos beijos dele e deixou-o levantar o corpo dela contra o dele, fechando as pernas por traz do tronco dele. Os beijos prosseguiram com urgência até Quinn descer as mãos pela barra do casaco de moletom dele e passar os dedos pelo peitoral do ex namorado. Sam parou e deu um passo para trás, colocando a mão na boca.

_Eu não sei o que foi isso – ele falou, olhando ela embabascado.

Ela não se deu por vencida, se aproximou dele e ficou na ponta dos pés para beijar o pescoço de Sam. Ele não reagiu, ela insistiu. Pegou as mãos dele, entrelaçou os dedos em uma e carregou a outra por dentro das roupas dela, friccionou pela pele dela, desceu pela virilha. Ele abriu a boca para protestar, ela puxou os lábios dele devagar.

_Você sempre quis isso, Sam, você sempre _me_ quis. Eu sei disso. Vem. É seu. – ela colocou os dedos para as costas e tirou o sutiã, jogando-o no chão, pegou as mãos dele e enfiou por dentro das vestes de frio dela.

Sam se afastou dela. Quinn podia ver nos olhos dele, o como estava assustado.

_Fabray, eu...

_NÃO ME CHAME ASSIM – ela falou mais alto do que pretendia - Você pode me chamar de Quinn, Quinnie, lembre-se por favor... – ela estava novamente a ponto de chorar, mas aperto os lábios e sugou-os para dentro da boca.

_Eu namoro com a Mercedes, eu não posso trai-la, eu não traio. Eu... não posso. – ele deu meia volta e saiu caminhando o mais depressa possível.

Mercedes? De novo? Sentia-se participando de um passado que não queria fazer parte. Aquela cena fora a coisa mais humilhante que ela tinha participado e, o pior, fora ela a protagonista daquele dramalhão mexicano ridículo. Nunca tinha se sentido tão mal em toda sua vida, nem mesmo Puck havia conseguido tal proesa. Ela olhou para o sutiã no chão da sala de astronomia e ajuntou. Queria evaporar o mais rápido possível dali. Saiu correndo de volta as masmorras, Filch fingiu não ve-la. Mais um ponto para a Sonserina, a mais amada casa dos carrascos de Hogwarts.

Não tinha condições de enfrentar Puck do jeito que ele merecia agora, só correu para o quarto querendo se jogar nos braços das amigas, mas quando abriu o quarto o que encontrou foi Genna roncando, enquanto Rachel estava enroscada em Santana, que dormia segurando um bezoar. Pelo pouco que ela sabia, bezoar também servia para algum tipo de reação ou envenenamento comuns a poções como aquela. E Santana adormecera do lado de Rachel, para estar certa que ela não teria convulsões. Aquilo merecia uma foto para ser um momento a ser lembrado constantemente quando as duas acordassem pela manhã puxando os cabelos um da outra e falando como se odiavam. Quinn só sorriu, ainda que sua garganta estivesse com contínuos nós. Ela se jogou na cama e sentiu os olhos pesarem, ela nem havia notado que estava com sono quando um borrão branco e peludo se enroscou nas pernas dela e se esfregou passando as patinhas sem unhas na pele dela.


	11. O time Quinntachel contra-ataca!

_Isso poderia te dar processo por assédio sexual, você sabia? – Santana comentou caminhando com as amigas rumo a aula de Adivinhação - _Poucas vezes vi uma situação tão auto-humilhante, você tá de parabéns, amiga. Quero ver como vai ser sua monitoria com ele hoje. Se eu fosse o beiços-de-jegue ia sair correndo com medo de você querer que ele apalpasse seus peitos ao invés das bolas de cristal.

Quinn não falou nada mas a cabeça dela latejou só de pensar que ia ter que passar uma aula inteira fingindo desinteresse nele. Depois de todo seu orgulho ter ido por água abaixo a vergonha tinha acertado ela em cheio, não sabia como iria encara-lo. Continuou seguindo em direção a sala pela escada de caracol. Puck estava lá, mas preferiu fingir que não as tinha visto. Pela primeira vez. Alguém estava com o rabo preso na ratoeira, ela pensou.

Rachel sentiu Finn observando-a. Aquilo daria mais estímulo para ela seguir com seu plano. Finn se aproximou do grupo delas, mas no momento em que chegou, Rachel se deslocou para o lado de Puck, com um bom dia tão estridente quando a cara de susto do garoto.

Quinn fez menção avançar mas Santana a puxou pelo braço. O plano era óbvio e simples, mas genial. Apenas fingir que nada anormal tinha acontecido. Finn os observou com os olhos cerrados e foi quando Firenze chegou galopando com alguns livros nas mãos.

_Bom dia, alunos, reúnam-se com seus referidos monitores/orientandos, hoje veremos...

Quinn e Sam se entreolharam e logo desencontraram seus olhos propositalmente. Quinn sentiu o rosto corar só de lembrar da cena da noite anterior, eles se aproximaram timidamente e Quinn colocou seu banco praticamente do outro lado da mesa redonda enquanto fingia ouvir as instruções do professor.

_Sa...Evans, sobre onde lhe devo minhas desculpas, eu não sei onde estava com a minha cabeça, acho que bebi demais – mentiu ela, tentando juntar os cacos de dignidade que ainda lhe restavam.

_Ah, tudo bem... você não fez nada sozinha - Sam a olhou de esguela e voltou a distanciar os olhos da garota - _Não foi nada, a gente só finge que nada aconteceu.

Fingir que nada aconteceu era o que ela estava tentando fazer desde o dia em que pegou ele se atracando com Kitty. Fingir que estava tudo bem, fingir que não se importava, fingir que ela já havia superado, fingir que continuava a mesma. Por que ele respeitava Mercedes e não a respeitou? Era óbvia a culpa contida na voz dele.

Mercedes acenou para eles mais ao longe, mandando um beijo para Sam de longe, que retribui com um tchauzinho tímido. A garganta de Quinn deu um nó e ela se remexeu no banco, segurando a bola de cristal e empunhando a varinha para recitar algum tipo de encantamento. As notas dela sempre foram das melhores, ela não aceitava notas baixas porque em sua mente tinha que ser o exemplo da sua casa. As pessoas a admiravam e queriam ser como ela por uma razão, além de ser linda e rica, e essa era sua inteligência. Poderia jurar que facilmente cairia na Corvinal se sua determinação e ambição não fossem maiores que sua inteligência. Mas a frustação a atingiu em cheio quando nem resquícios de névoa apareceram no centro do objeto. Ela tentou novamente. Nada.

_Posso tentar? – perguntou Sam, trazendo a bola para mais perto dele, que também falhou. Ele abaixou sua varinha robusta e olhou Quinn.

_Hmm... seria bom se viesse mais para perto, quero dizer, o exercício é em dupla – ele falou, observando que o banco dela estava praticamente colado ao de Santana e Brittany nas costas da garota.

_Meninos, a atividade é em dupla por um motivo... esse exercício requer a união das energias de vocês, se fosse uma atividade individual vocês estariam separados... – Quinn sentiu Firenze lançar um olhar a eles dois e retomou as anotações em sua prancheta.

Sam levou seu banco até a direita de Quinn mantendo o banco dele a dois palmos de distância do dela.

_Assim está bom para você? Digo, se estiver mais próxima da sua amiga...

_Sim, obrigada, Santana tem ótimas dicas sobre esse exercício – mentiu ela mais uma vez e Santana os olhou discretamente afirmando com a cabeça. Se tinha uma pessoa mais vagabunda que Santana em Hogwarts, ela desconhecia. A morena era do tipo de só estudar nas vésperas das provas. E olhe lá. Tinha costume de passar os dias de folga batendo perna com quem a chamasse para a farra. Ela frequentemente tinha problemas tentando explicar a ausência da amiga nas aulas, não saberia quantas vezes mais Longbottom iria engolir a doença crônica da garota. Lábia ninguém poderia negar que ela tinha. E nem deixe Quinn começar a explicar sobre os métodos revolucionários de cola. Os gêmeos Weasley estavam perdendo um talento.

_Ok, então vamos tentar de novo, certo? – Sam empunhou a varinha e apontou para a bola de cristal - _Repita o movimento comigo, certo? Não, olha, está segurando errado – ele pegou a mão dela e a pôs na posição certa, o que fez o coração dela acelerar, poderia jurar que a qualquer momento avançaria para cima dele e ficaria agarrada até alguém tira-la dali a força. Ela sentiu o rosto corar e Mercedes a perfurar com um olhar marcante, que até Sam pareceu notar e recuou.

_Aqui – Sam pegou a mão dela e apertou junto a dele, e assim repetiram o encantamento. Nesse momento a bola de cristal se encheu de névoa em uma espiral turbulenta, como um redemoinho muito intenso, os dois observaram um raio e a névoa se tornou densa, enegrecida, puderam jurar ter ouvido relâmpagos mas algo curioso aconteceu em seguida, a bola clareou e tudo o que viram foi um azul céu no centro do objeto.

_Vejo que ao menos uma dupla conseguiu, viram? Falei que a atividade de hoje não seria fácil. Parabéns Fabray, Evans... – Firenze bateu palminhas, seguido pela turma, muito menos entusiasmada que o professor. Quinn não havia percebido que segurava a mão de Sam na mesa até Mercedes lhe lançar outro olhar não muito agradável.

Fora muito difícil passar aquela manhã. Era verdade. Não se dá valor ao que temos até perder. Ela frequentemente esquecia que Sam tinha traído ela e esse fora o motivo pelo qual ela e ele tinham terminado. Mas e se... Puck tivesse algo a ver com tudo aquilo? Ele já havia feito o garoto esquece-la... Quinn se remexeu no canto, esperando as amigas terminarem a tarefa quando Mercedes Jones parou exatamente a frente dela. Uh, isso não vai ser uma conversa agradável. Logo quando elas tinham conseguido a se acertar...

_Você escuta. Eu falo. Não me conteste. – Mercedes pôs a mão no quadril e levantou o dedo - _Fique longe do Sam. Eu vi como você olha para ele, como fica perto dele, não é difícil perceber quando sua cara fica toda vermelha. Mas, pra você, ta aqui uma novidade: ele é_meu_.

Aquelas palavras acertaram Quinn no âmago, mas ela não deixou transparecer – ou ao menos esperava. Não sabia que tinha dado tanta bandeira quando tinha tentado ao máximo agir normalmente. Ela sorriu e ajeitou o brasão da Sonserina no peito, fingindo mais interesse em lustra-lo que em Mercedes.

_Parece que não é tão segura quando quer mostrar, Jones – ela deu um sorrisinho premeditado e forçado, tirando os cabelos dos olhos - _Acho que o Samuel é grande o suficiente para ter discernimento dos atos dele, não acha?

_Já está avisada – Mercedes cerrou os dentes.

_Está me ameaçando?

Mercedes seguiu adiante, lançando um último significativo olhar para ela. A face de Quinn corou, mas dessa vez de raiva, uma onda de ódio a invadiu. Ela tinha que resolver aquela situação, aquilo era humilhante demais. Fechou os punhos e sentiu os polegares se estalando quando fez isso. "Não vai passar de hoje" pensou ela. As pessoas não pertencem umas as outras, já dizia Audrey Hepburn. Mas Sam Evans e Quinn Fabray pertenciam um ao outro.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estava tudo combinado. Santana já tinha enchido os bolsos com vidros de _veritaserum_roubados do armário de Sue Sylvester como Helena havia indicado. Rachel passou de mãos dadas com Puck para o armário das vassouras, acenando discretamente para Santana e Quinn.

Puck parou e puxou Rachel para ele bruscamente.

_Eu não consigo parar de pensar em você, Rachel Berry, eu já fiquei com tantas garotas mas... não sei, com você foi diferente – ele começou, parecendo sério, então passou os dedos no rosto dela. Rachel sorriu nervosa, querendo desviar os olhos dele.

_Você nunca me viu firmar namoro com ninguém, né? Nem com a Quinn, mas eu firmaria com você, eu estou disposto, eu... o que sinto por você é diferente.

Pela primeira vez alguém parecia ter tirado a voz da tagarela Rachel Berry. Quinn se surpreendeu a notar que não sentiu nada além de raiva a ouvir isso, que ele não ousasse tocar em Rachel. Ele a faria mal, como fez a ela. Ela _jamais_ permitiria isso.

De longe, Santana e Quinn viram Puck beijar Rachel. As duas fecharam a cara para a cena, desgostosas.

_Mas o que Rachel está fazendo? – perguntou Quinn, com rugas na testa, reforçando os dedos em volta da varinha.

__Estupefaça!_ – Santana saira detrás do bloco de pedra, acertando o feitiço perfeitamente no meio do moicano de Puckerman.

Rachel soltou um gritinho e mergulhou no solo para ver o garoto que havia desmaiado.

_Para de ser ridícula, garota! – Santana correu a passos longos pegando Puck pelas vestes e o arrastou para o armário de vassouras. Com dificuldade, ela, Quinn e Rachel puxaram o rapaz para o armário de vassouras, com grossas cordas amarraram as mãos dele e o desarmaram.

_Não faça essa cara, RACHEL! Não estou reconhecendo você – Santana deu mais uma volta com as cordas ao redor das mãos, pés e corpo de Puck, verificando se o arranjo estava firme. Pelo menos para algo aquelas aulas forçadas de escoteiro serviram.

Santana puxou o rosto dele e abriu a boca do garoto, enfiando dois vidrinhos de _veritaserum _goela abaixo, então Quinn deu uns tapinhas na cara de Puck e ele foi acordando aos poucos.

A primeira visão que ele teve foi de Santana e Quinn a frente dele com os braços cruzados, enquanto Rachel estava curvada ao canto e tentava desviar os olhos dele.


	12. Veritaserum

_Puckerman, acredito que saiba o que é _Veritaserum_, não é? – Santana colocou as mãos nos quadris, enquanto Quinn terminava de guardar a varinha nas vestes.

Claro que ele sabia. Era a poção da verdade, ele usava muito quando queria sugar informações sem utilizar outros métodos de tortura. Uma gota daquela poçãozinha e ela poderia revelar os segredos mais profundos de uma pessoa, dependia do que lhe fosse perguntado. E não parecia nada amigável as feições daquelas 3 garotas a frente dele. Uh, ele não estava gostando _nada_ daquilo.

_Santana, está mais gostosa do que o normal, é algum nova fantasia sua? – ele chutou, temendo o que vinha a seguir.

_Você sabem o que dizem dessa poção... o _veritaserum_ entra e a verdade sai... espera... bem, não importa, acho que nossa amiga Quinn Fabray tem algumas perguntas a te fazer.

Quinn manteve o olhar firme. Esperou por aquele momento a tanto tempo que agora temia saber aquelas respostas.

_Puck, por que apagou a memória de Sam?

Oh, aquela pergunta não deveria ter sido feita. Não, a língua dele tinha movimentos próprios, a fala...ele não podia controlar, as palavras lutavam para sair de sua boca e ainda que ele fizesse movimentos decididos para não mexer a boca tudo saia como jatos de palavras, ele poderia jurar que estava virando um rapper.

_Foi preciso, o babaca estava acabando com meus planos, eu estive mexendo com a cabeça dele a qualquer passo que ele dava em relação a você. Tive que mexer com ele e aqueles vermes estúpidos da Grifinória, suar minhas mãos, meu sangue é puro eu não preciso disso...

O sangue de Quinn ferveu e ela se esforçou para não enfiar a mão na cara do rapaz, ao invés disso enfiou outra pergunta no meio.

_Planos? Que planos são esses? E por que eu sou parte deles?

_Você é a peça fundamental, você faz parte da vingança, seu pai destruiu minha família! Era uma história muito bonita, nos conhecemos tanto tempo... famílias unidas... meu pai foi humilhado! – ele gritou, enquanto Quinn levava as mãos a boca, era uma sorte ela ter lançado tantos feitiços de proteção na porta -_Meu pai... largou a mim, a minha irmã... seu pai foi o primeiro a fugir quando tudo foi descoberto. Claro que meu pai não deixaria as coisas impunes mas...AAAAAHHHHH o feitiço atingiu minha mãe – Quinn sentia as lágrimas rolando pelo rosto dela e a face de Puck estava vermelha, os olhos irados, cheios de lágrima, revoltados, perturbados, enquanto ele se debatia na cadeira extra-amarrada por cordas -_ela morreu, sim, por causa do seu pai, aquele... _imbecil_, tive que cuidar da Lisa como podia com meu pai foragido eu não podia ser muita coisa. Ela é de menor, tem que ficar de favor na casa de trouxas, aquele imundo... – ele se debateu mais uma vez, por menos tempo -_Eu gostei de você sabe, gostei de verdade mas eu não pude eu... tinha que vingar e atingir Russell de alguma forma, só poderia ser por você!

A sala ficou em silêncio Santana e Rachel mal puderam se entreolhar, Quinn tremia, ela não sabia se era de raiva, de medo, de excitação. Puck chorava copiosamente, tentando baixar o rosto para que as garotas não vissem suas lágrimas.

_O que Sam tem a ver com isso? – insistiu Quinn, a voz doce de Quinn estava fina e trêmula, ela se abraçou pelos cotovelos, temendo ouvir mais daquilo tudo, era tão insano... como ela não poderia ter percebido? Puck era outro desde a morte da mãe, mais frio, mais distante, alguém tão diferente que ela poderia ter jurado que era algum revés da adolescência. Jamais imaginaria algo tão forte por trás disso.

_Não sei se você foi estúpida demais de notar, ou vocês todas – ele olhou para as garotas com um fingido olhar de superioridade, falho pela tremulação dos lábios dele - _Eu alterei as memórias de vocês várias vezes, plantei novas, assim como fiz com as daquele povinho... vai perguntar se sei reverter? Claro que não, e nem pretendo, mesmo que agora minha missão está concluída, minha irmã em breve sairá da casa daqueles trouxas e toda a fortuna dos Puckerman será dela, seja lá o que me acontecer.

Quinn abafou um soluçar mais forte cobrindo a boca com a mão. Ele estava seriamente doente se achava que iam mata-lo apesar de tudo, aquele era o Puck com quem tinha crescido e conhecido desde pequeno.

_Você é tão baixo, Puckerman! Eu não posso crer, eu defendi você por tanto tempo! Como pode? Quinn não tem nada a ver com o que fez o pai dela! O que mais você fez? Fez algo comigo?

_Mesmo se julgando tão esperta, Santana López, não percebeu o óbvio a sua frente. Você é lésbica, você gosta de **ga-ro-tas**, se não fosse tão intrometida talvez nunca tivesse perdido a virgindade... a menos com um cara. Adivinha? Os bolinhos que mandava a Quinn e você ia lá e comia... cheios de poção do amor. Quinn já vinha se desinteressando por mim, o que houve entre a gente...

_Então isso significa que...

_Você nunca traiu sua preciosa amiga? Sim, isso mesmo, decepcionante.

Se Santana não estivesse tão feliz, estaria transformando agora mesmo o garoto em uma doninha, mas tantas coisas estavam sendo descobertas que não poderia parar agora. Talvez acumulasse todos os tipos de tortura para o final.

_Quem mais participou disso, quem te ajudou? – a voz tímida mas determinada de Rachel bradiu – ela se posicionou a frente de Santana que abraçava Quinn falando coisas ao pé do ouvido dela.

_Azimio, Karofsky, Bree, Kitty...

_Kitty! Kitty, o que mais ela fez? Por que ela e Sam? – Quinn empurrou Santana para o lado, interessada em ouvir a resposta, só de escutar o nome dela a raiva já subia a sua cabeça, ela jamais superaria aquela cena.

_Ela faz tudo o que eu mando, eu sou um Puckerman, agora o inútil e bobo Samuel Evans... quando conjurei o _Imperius_ nele ele até resistiu bem, quando mandei ele pegar a primeira das sonserinas, tão patético...por que ele correria para a mais parecida com você? Isso é tão ridículo, piegas...

Quinn achou que não iria parar de se surpreender, mas aquilo foi tudo que ela queria escutar. Sam não havia traído ela, Puck havia lançado uma das 3 maldições nele, ele _não havia traído. Não havia traído._**_Não havia traído_**. A cabeça dela não parava de latejar e repetir essas palavras, ela queria aparatar dali diretamente para ele, mas a consciência a golpeou, ele estava desmemoriado, ou melhor, com novas memórias, falsas memórias.

_Ok, isso já é o suficiente pra mim, vamos solta-lo meninas, por mim já... – Santana a bloqueou no ato.

_Quinn, isso não pode passar impune! Está louca?

_Meninas, se contarmos isso Puck pode ir para Azkaban, isso é algo muito forte. Puck é nosso amigo, ele não faria isso novamente. – Quinn olhou delas para o rapaz, que permaneceu calado.

_Façam o voto perpétuo – ordenou Santana.

_Isso é demais, não acha? Não é, Puck? Tem algo mais a revelar? Essa é sua última chance, por favor...

Ele olhou Rachel nos olhos e desviou o olhar.

_Rachel Berry não é mais virgem. Nós transamos.


	13. Quebra-cabeças

Sim, Santana tinha razão. Era um tanto humilhante pedir ajuda de uma garota de 11 anos, mas Helena tinha sido responsável por grande parcela da resolução de toda aquela confusão, então pedir ajuda a mãe dela não seria tão ruim assim. Ela estava na sala da diretoria, lá tinham passado também Sam e todos seus amigos da Grifinória, alguns sonserinos e Brittany S. Pierce.

Desde a manhã com todo o reboliço sobre as tramoias de Noah Puckerman, McGonagall resolvera reunir todos os envolvidos citados involuntariamente pelo garoto, dando a eles carta branca para faltar as aulas daquele período. Hermione Granger-Potter fora convocada às pressas para reverter o feitiço de cada um dos alunos, alguns demoravam mais que outros para surtir efeito, era algo perturbador ter que reverter memórias tão dolorosas.

Mercedes saíra da sessão. Ela encarou Quinn por um instante e sentou ao lado dela, ela parecia querer falar algo mas estava tão vermelha que Quinn achou melhor não falar nada. A loira pousou as mãos sobre a da outra e as apertou. Tudo que falou foi um audível e doce _"Vai ficar tudo bem"_, que foi correspondido com outro apertão da parte da garota negra. Quando ela saiu, só restavam Sam e Quinn na sala, cada um em um extremo, tão distantes que pareciam dois estranhos. Ela não tinha ideia de como seria lembrar-se de tudo, a verdade doía tanto que a garota pensou duas vezes se não seria melhor ficar como está. Ela espiou pelo canto da sua visão periférica quando Sam se remexeu inquieto em seu lugar.

_Samuel Evans – Hermione o chamou, levando-o para um canto mais obscuro da sala da diretoria enquanto Quinn fingia contemplar os vários retratos dos diretores de Hogwarts, que acenavam e mandavam beijinhos para ela.

Santana e Rachel surgiram quando a estátua giratória parou em frente a amiga. Elas não hesitaram ao chegar e puxar a amiga para um abraço.

_Brittany se lembrou de tudo. Foi Puck quem forçou o término deles...com o _Imperius_. Ela me pediu um tempo – Santana se afastou um pouco dela, apertando os dedos nervosamente.

Quinn passou os dedos pelos da amiga, acariciando devagar.

_Eu tenho que agradecer a vocês, meninas, sei que passamos por muito, que eu fui difícil, chata e somos tão diferentes... – Quinn sorriu para elas, mas dessa vez não tinha vontade de chorar, ela sorria, de alegria, de agradecimento - _Eu sinto que eu tenho as melhores amigas do mundo e você Rachel.. – Quinn fez algo inesperado, passou os dedos pelo rosto da amiga nariguda e beijou os lábios dela brevemente, que a observou com os olhos arregalados -_Não precisa ter vergonha de quem você é, você é igualmente linda por dentro e por fora, você acha que é menor por não ter sido notada por Finn, mas o grande bobo é ele. Sobre Puck, eu sinto muito, tenho uma parcela enorme de culpa nisso, pois queria me defender, algo que eu não pude ver só e nem com o alerta de você me deu, nunca poderei lhe devolver isso... não deve ter sido a noite dos seus sonhos mas as vezes primeiras vezes não são como queremos. Eu amo você, não precisa de Finn, Puck ou qualquer outro garoto para ser notada. Você tem brilho e estrela própria, não tenho dúvidas que o cara certo vai notar isso em algum momento.

Santana observava a cena boquiaberta, mas com um leve sorriso nos lábios.

_Não me beije – a latina espalmou a mão a frente do rosto dela – estou namorando... de alguma forma. Quinn agarrou as mãos dela e apertou, sorria a observando.

_Não tem nada de errado em amar, Santana, não importa se ela é uma garota, se é manca, gorda, se tem problema de hemorroidas, se veste calça saruel... se vocês duas se amam, se se amam e se aceitam juntas, isso é o suficiente pra mim e não importa quem for contra, eu estarei incondicionalmente do seu lado. Eu te amo, e também beijaria você se Brittana não estivesse tão on.

As três se abraçaram sorrindo, pela primeira vez não acreditavam o quão livre se sentiam. Sem segredos, sem peso na consciência, sem medos. Era ali que entendiam o que amizade, significava, no sentido mais literal da palavra. Mas antes que pudessem dar procedência a conversa, McGonagall apareceu com seu chapéu pontudo encurvado sobre a cabeça e os oclinhos meia lua, ela parecia séria quando chamou Quinn para a sala, barrando Rachel e Santana de a seguirem, mas pedindo que a esperassem do lado de fora.

Quando Quinn entrou viu a tela de Albus Dumbledore no centro dos demais quadros, ele parecia tranquilo na cadeira, lendo um livro do qual ela não podia ver o título, ele se interessou quando a garota entrou, fechando o livro com um dedo no meio. Sam estava deitado em uma maca improvisada pela Madame Pomfrey perto da varanda da sala, Hermione Granger-Potter observava o rapaz com rugas de desafio no rosto, sua filha tinha a mesmíssima expressão, era ridículo como elas se pareciam, nem mesmo os cabelos ruivos-alourados e os olhos verdes deixavam as semelhanças menos evidentes. Quinn era secretamente uma grande fã de Hermione, mas gostava de manter isso em segredo, desde que ela era uma sonserina. Hermione era o tipo de mulher que um dia ela queria ser: independente, forte, lembrada pelos grandes feitos ao lado de um herói, citada por muitos o motivo pelo engrandecimento dele frente ao Lorde das Trevas, sem ser a mulher-troféu. Mas aquela não era hora para ser _fangirl_.

_Ele vai ficar bem? – Quinn se aproximou por impulso dele, colocando as mãos no rosto do garoto.

_O caso dele é complicado, a mente dele foi muito torturada, francamente, não sei como ele não enlouqueceu, conheço casos que por menos já foram parar no St. Mungos... agora é como se eu fosse montar um quebra-cabeça.

Quinn virou para ela com os olhos atônicos. De repente toda a felicidade que emanava de dentro dela minutos atrás com Rachel e Santana se esvaiu.

_Você vai dar um jeito, não é? Ele vai voltar a ser o mesmo Sam de antes, não vai? – Quinn se aproximou de Hermione, puxando a mulher pelas vestes.

_Srta. Fabray, Hermione Potter é especialista nesse ramo, deixe-a fazer seu trabalho, seja paciente – começou Minerva, afastando Quinn de perto de Hermione.

_Sem ofensas, mas por que uma aluna do primeiro ano está aqui? No que ela pode ajudar? – perguntou Quinn, rabugenta, ela sabia que Helena era um gênio, mas um caso mental era avançado_demais_, até para ela. Ela tinha lido na biografia dos Potter que, durante a guerra, Hermione havia apagado a memória dos próprios pais, numa tentativa desesperada para ajudar o futuro marido sem o peso da vida de seus progenitores viver uma vida infeliz caso ela morresse. Ela não suportaria ser o motivo de tanta infelicidade.

_Oh, a Professora McGonagall tem seu palpite para alunas brilhantes... – Hermione respondeu, sorrindo para ela - _Ela sabe o que faz.

Quinn não se importava com a presença de Helena ali, só queria Sam, o Sam _dela_ o mais depressa possível. Mas se ele nunca mais voltasse, se ele enlouquecesse? E se ele não lembrasse mais dela? A loira voltou seus olhos para ele novamente, ele parecia em um coma profundo, mas tinha um leve sorriso naqueles lábios imensos e tão beijáveis.

_Me prometa que se for para ele voltar vai deixar como estava, eu não me importo se ele se esqueceu de mim, eu só quero ele de volta... custe o que custar, de qualquer maneira – ela sentiu a amargura na própria voz.

_Farei tudo que estiver ao meu alcance – Hermione carregava bondade nos olhos, ela ainda era aquela estudante prodígio de Hogwarts, não era a toa que mantinha dois empregos em duas das instituições mais prestigiadas da Grã-Bretanha, St. Mungo's, e o Ministério da Magia, sendo chefa do Setor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas e também tinha um bom cargo no setor de Execução das Leis da Magia, conseguindo grande avanço para os nascidos trouxas. Harry ainda questionava no livro como ela conseguia tempo para tudo isso, desconfiava seriamente de McGonagall ter devolvido o vira-tempo para ela. Agora ela teria que prova seu valor a sua fã #1, ainda que não tivesse se dado conta disso.


	14. Fogo e Água

Era tarde da noite quando Quinn Fabray se encontrava a meia noite no imenso banheiro dos monitores, Rachel já tinha saído de seu banho a mais ou menos uma hora. Mas, ok, isso não importava na verdade ela só precisava do "Rachel Card" porque era seu passe livre para ficar naquela banheira enorme o quanto tempo quisesse, afinal a amiga era monitora. Estava frio lá fora, ainda era inverno e ela tinha enchido o lugar de velas e água aquecida. Tinha sido um dia cheio de tarefas e trabalhos para compensar a manhã perdida na sessão "caça a memória" de Hermione. Quinn gostava de passar um tempo a mais na água, achava que seus tempos solitários de mergulho a ajudavam a espairecer e colocar a cabeça no lugar.

Já faziam 3 dias de sessões com Hermione, Sam era o único no qual toda a magia parecia não surtir efeito. Ele ainda passava meio tímido por ela, isso quando parecia nem nota-la. Era decepcionante. As sessões dela, em contramão, vinham angariando bons frutos. Ela já lembrava de Sam em seus primeiros anos, de algumas tentativas de aproximação do loiro, das vezes em que Puck lhe dizia todas as verdades que estavam entaladas em sua garganta e depois aplicava o feitiço nela... e até de uma sessão de sexo ardente no qual ela não sabia até que ponto estava realmente sendo controlada pelo feitiço.

Os sentimentos dela por Puck nunca tinham sido forçados, ela o amou desde o começo, desde que se entendia por gente. Tinham sido sempre eles três: ela, Santana e Puck. As famílias deles eram tão próximas que mesmo o fundamental trouxa deles tinham sido juntos. Santana era a irmã que Quinn nunca teve. Sim, Fannie existia, mas a irmã mais velha já tinha saído de casa a tempos e pouco ia visita-los, portanto Santana cumpria o papel de irmã. Ela era quem enfrentava qualquer um que ousasse a zoar Quinn desde o maternal. Lucy era uma menininha gordinha de óculos quadrados, muito tímida e insegura. Ela tinha problemas na dicção, uma linguinha presa que ficava em evidência sempre que ela falava palavras com "s". Na pré-escola ela já evitava a falar, com medo da represália dos colegas de classe, Santana era como se fosse sua guarda-costas e Puck sempre cumpria bem seu papel de amigo, as outras crianças os temiam Talvez porque muitas coisas inexplicáveis tinham acontecido aos bullies da pequena Lucy Fabray. Uma vez John Gardner tinha sido preso de cabeça para baixo pela cueca no canto da porta, outra vez Cassie Trumman dançara por horas em frente da classe, chorando, até que toda a classe tivesse se fartado de rir dela, mas o pior caso tinha sido de Barney Rodkins, o garoto tinha sido colocado por alguma razão dentro da caixa d'água mais alta do complexo de prédios da tradicional escola Smeltings. No início do fundamental as coisas começaram a mudar quando Lucy Quinn virou apenas Quinn. Ela havia perdido seus quilos a mais e uma cirurgia corretora de sua miopia tinha ajudado a tirar sua deficiência ocular. Ela sempre havia sido amiga de Noah Puckerman, mas quando ela apareceu regenerada de seu verão nos Estados Unidos eles haviam ficado mais próximos. Eles haviam sido os primeiros amores um do outro, apesar do relacionamento deles nunca ter sido homologado como oficial, a alcunha de "namoradinhos" sempre fora tageada para os dois. Ela não sabia exatamente quando esse amor juvenil e puro havia virado ódio e sentimento de vingança, mas acontecera. Ela mal podia se lembrar da primeira vez sem um sorriso no rosto. Eles tinham transado sem maior comprometimentos, porque ela sempre achou que perder a virgindade com um amigo era mais seguro. A loira deveria estar morrendo de ódio dele, mas aquela noite havia sido tão doce... ela não conseguia odia-lo por muito tempo, por mais que tentasse. Ele havia sido gentil e compreensível com ela, tinha feito tudo no maior respeito para a comodidade dela. Noah havia sido alguém muito importante para ela, ela já não o amava romanticamente há muito tempo, ele sabia disso, será que isso teria sido o estopim para as insanidades cometidas por ele? Ela nunca saberia. Não estava em seus planos se apaixonar por um grifinório.

Sam e Quinn tinham ficado juntos pouco mais de 1 mês. Ela se perguntava quanto tempo as coisas poderiam durar e parecerem infinitas. Nunca na vida dela havia imaginado não ter um cara que queria. Soltou as últimas bolhas de ar na água e voltou a superfície. Ela reconheceu imediatamente aquelas costas branquelas e largas do ex-namorado, que deu um passo para trás quando ela imergiu.

_Oh, me desculpe, eu... eu não sabia que tinha uma garota aqui – ele pegou o roupão que havia jogado no chão rapidamente - _Heather falou que eu poderia vir quando quisesse, eu não...

_Não se preocupe, eu vou ficar quieta aqui. Não vou pro seu lado. – ela podia sentir o coração dando saltos maiores do que queria, se recolheu o maior canto possível e baixou-se na água até a boca. Aquilo seria _bem_ estranho, mas era uma maneira dela ficar no mínimo perto dele. Não sabia se Heather tinha algo a ver com aquilo, mas arranjaria alguma forma de agradecer a apanhadora da Grifinória.

Sam pareceu convencido. Quinn estremeceu, não sabia até que ponto ele lembrava dela, mas esperava com fé que ele tivesse esquecido do assédio sexual da torre de astronomia. Ele entrou na água e o calção vermelho logo grudou na pele, enquanto ele mergulhava para molhar os cabelos.

_Você... sempre vem aqui? – ela perguntou, só depois se tocando de como aquela pergunta soava estúpida.

_Não, acho que é a primeira vez, pra falar a verdade. Entrei a pouco tempo para o time da Grifinória, sou artilheiro, a Heather falou que eu podia vir aqui de vez em quando, que é mais calmo. Achei que poderia vir hoje, sei lá, é lua cheia, combina com um banho.

Quinn sorriu por dentro se sentindo meio boba. Era noite de lua cheia, ela tinha falado uma vez para ele que toda noite de lua cheia tinha um ritual de banhar com seus sais especiais naquele banheiro da monitoria. A vó dela costumava dizer que atraia bons fluidos. Estaria ela sendo iludida demais?

_Mas e você, o que uma garota faz sozinha, quase meia noite, no escuro banheiro dos monitores? – ele devolveu a pergunta, encostando as costas na banheira, no outro extremo, olhando para ela.

_Eu gosto de ficar só as vezes, quando estou com problemas...a água me faz bem, me acalma, eu gosto de sentir meu corpo sendo levado, sem me preocupar com nada.

_Eu não sei se gosto muito de água, sei lá, tanto mistério me assusta um pouco... tipo aquele lago lá fora, digo, tem uma Lula Gigante, imagina o que mais pode ter – ele sorriu pelo canto da boca e a observou.

Aquela garota simplesmente o atraía de uma maneira que ele não sabia descrever. Ela tinha um magnetismo incrível emanando daqueles olhos, isso sem falar da voz. Era doce e hipnotizante, por mais que carregasse algum tipo de tristeza neles. Ele sentiu que não importava os tipos de problema dela, queria faze-la sorrir.

_Bom, eu acho melhor eu sair, já tá tarde e se Filch ou aquela gata escrota encontrar um casal fora da cama vai ser um escândalo – ela achou que poderia aguentar estar com ele, sem _realmente estar_, mas não achou que era possível naquele momento. Levantou-se deixando o biquíni preto a mostra, o qual Sam fez questão de desviar os olhos, mesmo ela notando que ele tinha se perdido por alguns significativos segundos ali.

_Não, fica! – respondeu ele prontamente, nadando devagar ao encontro dela, ele tinha feito um esforço sem limites para desviar os olhos do corpo dela, ela tinha alguma frase gravada nas costelas esquerdas, o que era incrivelmente _sexy_– _ Temos que sair juntos, a possibilidade de sermos pegos é menor... ei, não tenha medo de mim, ok? Não sou nenhum tipo de maníaco sexual nem nada, prometo.

Ah, se ele sonhasse quem era o tarado por sexo entre eles dois. Mas não estava em ponto de rejeitar qualquer que seja convite de Sam. Ela voltou a submergir o corpo na água e notou que Sam estava a alguns metros de distância dela, a examinando com rugas na testa. Ele se aproximou mais e Quinn se afastou, olhando para o lado enquanto ele tocava o rosto dela. A garota tentava desviar ao máximo o rosto das mãos dele, que examinava a face dela como uma reprodução de Tarzan e Jane se conhecendo.

_Quinn? – a voz dele parecia trêmula, a tal qual a menina não resistiu a encara-lo, era bom sentir como ele era mais alto que ela, os olhos verdes dele estremeceram e ela pode sentir que ele a beijaria, aquele impulso seria só uma questão de minutos, um lapso, aquilo a mataria por dentro. Ela o empurrou.

_O que? – Sam estava perturbado, as ideias surgiam como um erupção na mente dele, pareciam tão certas a se fazer, ele não entendia.

_Sam, não... você só está tendo um lapso eu não posso forçar isso até que tudo venha de uma vez e corretam... – mas ele não a esperou para completar a frase, puxou-a para o beijo, o qual ela não demorou a parar de se debater e ceder.

Fora como se um turbilhão de memórias invadissem o cérebro dele, o gosto daquele beijo jamais poderia ter sido esquecido, Sam se sentiu um imbecil por deixar aquela maldiçãozinha levar suas preciosas memórias sobre Quinn. Ele lembrava. A primeira vez que a viu. A primeira vez que tentou se aproximar dela. Puck. A segunda tentativa. Puck. Toda vez... as coisas terminavam com Puck interferindo. Ele quebraria a cara dele... assim que terminasse tudo que estivesse pendente com Quinn.

_Desculpa, desculpa... – ele sentia as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto de Quinn e misturar-se a água da pele molhada deles, ele beijava o rosto dela e arrumava as madeixas molhadas do cabelo dela por trás da orelha da garota.

Quinn estava tão feliz, ela não podia crer que uma sexta com grandes previsões para pancadas de flop que se extenderiam até o fim de samana poderia estar daquela forma. Ela não queria se desgrudar dele nunca mais, quanto mais aquela noite. Seus dedos já estavam um tanto enrugados do tempo de molho na água, mas ela não ligava, cravou as unhas no peitoral dele e ele pareceu entender a mensagem, levou as mãos as costas dela, fazendo movimentos circulares até encontrar a linha e puxar a parte superior do biquíni dela. Ele hesitou, e a olhou.

_Faça. Eu quero. – ela pegou as mãos dele, retirando de vez a peça, e colocou uma mão acima de cada seio, se aproximou dele e colocou as mãos por cima do volume do calção do rapaz, beijando o ombro musculoso do garoto. E olha que ele mal fez dois meses jogando quadribol.

Sam não hesitou mais, ele queria aquilo a tanto tempo quanto ela. Ela subiu nele e passou as pernas por trás dele, enlaçando-as nas costas, ela podia sentir ele retirando o pênis dentro do calção e enfiando nela, que arfou baixo, sendo abafada pelos beijos urgentes dele. Na água os movimentos deles deslizavam mais facilmente, os beijos eram desengonçados, afoitos, mal podiam se decidir se quicavam ou se beijavam. Era errado fazer aquilo ali, em um local público provavelmente com uma água que poderia servir de piscina para uma sala inteira, mas quanto mais pensavam no quão perigoso era aquilo, mais excitados ficavam. Quinn gemia no ouvido dele, ele deslizou a boca para o pescoço dela, puxando e chupando a pele da menina para ele. Com aquela boca, imagine o tamanho daquelas marcas no dia seguinte.

Quinn baixou a cabeça beijando o peitoral dele, abraçando-o, ela queria ficar o mais perto dele possível. Sam a acolheu nos braços, ela parecia tão pequena, tão frágil, ele ficaria cuidando dela o tempo inteiro. Não podia crer que o _Obliviate_apagara assim todas as memórias dele. Ele perdera preciosos anos nos quais já poderia estar com Quinn, pensar naquilo o deixou doente de raiva. Ele temera Puckerman por todos aqueles anos mas agora ele teria que acertar as contas cara a cara ou não sossegaria. O peito dele pegava fogo. Raiva, paixão, fogo, excitação, coragem, nobreza. Qualidades que, agora ele entendia, faziam dele um grifinório.


	15. Harmonia

Parecia uma imagem de cinema. O Grande Salão estava apinhado de alunos quando Sam e Quinn entraram de mãos entrelaçadas e algumas pessoas nas mesas pararam para olhar o casal. Era meio ridículo duas pessoas tão bonitas estarem juntas, era como se sugassem toda a beleza do lugar para eles e aquilo soava egoísta. Era como se estivessem andando em câmera lenta em direção as mesas, Sam observando Quinn com a mesma devoção de sempre e essa com um sorriso tão radiante que era como se ela estivesse se contendo, aqueles lindos e loiros cabelos ao vento como habitual, um golpe no estômago do fã clube masculino da garota. Rachel e Santana se surpreenderam com a imagem, mas não puderam deixar de sorrir ao ver a felicidade da amiga reproduzida tão naturalmente.

_Bom diaaaa – falou Quinn com ênfase no A, ela olhou as amigas e deu um beijo em Sam, que cumprimentou as garotas a mesa e correra para a mesa da Grifinória.

_Okay, senhorita Fabray, devo dizer que perdi algo? Quanto tempo eu dormi? – Santana continuou a observa-la com os olhos esbugalhados, esperando avidamente pela resposta da garota.

_Ele lembrou de tudo! – ela apertou os olhos, despejando a novidade como quem passa no vestibular e as amigas abafaram risadinhas.

_Como foi isso? Queremos saber os detalhes, por favor! Quero dizer, eu meio que fui violentada e compartilhei um beijo lésbico com você, portanto acho que tenho o direito... – avisou Rachel com aqueles olhos de lunática brilhando tanto como os de Santana.

Quinn engoliu em seco, sempre se sentiria culpada por aquilo, seu sorriso desapareceu.

_Quinn, não faça essa cara, por favor, falei sem pensar, ok? No final... não foi tão ruim... digo, já tenho 17 anos, não posso ser virgem para sempre e pelo menos ele é gostoso... agora... CONTA.

Sam sorriu ao olhar Quinn conversar com as amigas, ela parecia feliz como antes dele ter perdido a memória. Ele não lembrava o nome dela por diversas vezes, as vezes recordava de memórias implantas de toda sua frieza e arrogância pelos demais alunos, mas apesar de tudo que a cabeça dele dizia, o coração apontava para o outro lado. Ele nunca parou de ficar nervoso sempre que sabia da presença dela, nem de ruborizar quando sentia os olhos dela, _aqueles_olhos, observando-o. Era engraçado, triste e piegas ao mesmo tempo mas ele sentia que era verdade quando dizia que nunca parou de ama-la.

_Ei cara, to feliz que você tenha lembrado de tudo... parece que se acertou com a Fabray – falou Blaine, arrancando Sam de seu momento _fangirl._ Incrivelmente naquele dia o cabelo dele estava sem gel, não ficava tão ruim quanto ele dizia, pensou Sam.

_Sim, foi como te contei ontem... e como está a Mercedes? – Sam se sentia profundamente culpado por ela, afinal, era uma ex dele e uma ex que ele respeitava muito, como todas as outras.

_Olha, não vai falar que eu contei, viu... mas entre as sessões ela conheceu um cara da Corvinal chamado Shane Tinsley, lembra? O grandão batedor do time de quadribol... pelo que parece Puckerman também enfeitiçava o time pra ter alguma vantagem sobre eles, acredita? – Kurt se intrometeu, olhando para os lados para se certificar que a garota não estava por perto - _Ih, olha lá...

Kurt indicou com a cabeça e deu um sorriso maroto para a mesa dos corvinos. Shane a olhava como Sam olhava para Quinn. De longe os garotos puderam ve-la receber um embrulho do rapaz, que sorriu quando ela beijou as bochechas dele. Sam sentiu um alívio. Mercedes era alguém que merecia um sujeito que a amasse por completo, não que namorasse com ela pensando em outra e o batedor parecia exatamente esse candidato. Eles ainda teriam que conversar mais tarde, isso era fato. Os pensamentos de Sam foram interrompidos quando um rapaz de moicano entrou no salão. Ele parecia tímido e olhava os arredores com um medo de quem espera um homem bomba a qualquer momento.

Bom, isso não deixava de ser verdade. Samuel Evans seria esse homem bomba. Ele pulou do banco de madeira quando Puck avançou em direção a Quinn. Toda a coisa foi rápida, ele puxou o garoto pelo colarinho e deu um ganho de direita no queixo dele. Puck cambaleou e caiu com um baque forte no chão.

_O QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI? FIQUE LONGE DELA! – ele bradou, furioso, os alunos das mesas mais próximas se reuniram ao redor da briga - _VAMOS, LEVANTA, PUCKERMAN, TEMOS MUITAS CONTAS A ACERTAR

_Não vou brigar com você – disse um calmo Puck, para o espanto geral – Preciso falar com vocês – ele se virou com o nariz sangrando para Rachel, Quinn e Santana, que observavam a cena atônitas - _Estou sendo julgado como deve ser, tenho a permissão para estar aqui e quero conversar com as três.

_NÃO ESTÁ ME OUVINDO, PUCKERMAN? DISSE PARA FICAR LONGE DELA! – Sam se adiantou e pegou o rapaz pelas vestes, mas Blaine e Finn o separaram de Puck -_ELAS NÃO TEM NADA PRA FALAR COM VOCÊ!

_Sam...! – Quinn choramingou, pedindo para que ele parasse – Calma, você pode vir também, ta? Mas por favor, não faça nada, não tenho segredos para você... – ela rodeou a mesa e pegou na mão dele. Finn olhou Puckerman feio e cruzou os braços Rachel pigarreou, desconfortável.

Sue Sylvester apareceu, de cara feia, rodeada por Will Schuester e Holly Holliday.

_Parece que eu perdi esse UFC... me acompanhem!

Era tão constrangedor aquela situação toda. Puck ia na frente, vigiado de perto por Schuester e Sue, enquanto Holliday tentava acalmar Sam. Mais uma vez a sala da diretoria.

_Essa conversa já vai ser constrangedora demais somente entre vocês, não ficaremos aqui para escutar os detalhes, tudo bem? – comentou Will, diplomático.

_Fale por você, vou escutar até o final – retrucou Sue, zombeteira – Métodos de segurança, meu caro, segurança.

Puck ficou de frente para os quatro. Quinn estava agarrada ao braço de Sam, temendo que ele avançasse em Puck.

_Quero que saibam que ainda estou sobre o efeito de Veritaserum, responderei todas as perguntas feitas, mas antes... Santana, eu não sei como tudo isso aconteceu, na verdade eu nem percebi. Você acreditou em mim esse tempo todo, quero dizer, somos amigos desde pequenos e por mais esperta que seja nunca chegou a duvidar de mim... e você estava errada.

_Por que não deixou de transar comigo sabendo que eu estava sob o efeito da Amortentia? – Santana parecia ferida, mas algo no rosto dela fazia Puck ter certeza que ela o perdoaria.

_Nem todos os dias em que você me procurava eu tinha enviado doces alterados para Quinn.

Aquilo pareceu pegar Santana de surpresa. Ela agradeceu por Brittany não estar lá aquele momento e por fim sorriu.

_E eu, Puckerman, qual é a desculpa? – Rachel se adiantou, olhando para o chão para ter coragem de prosseguir – Eu era virgem...

_Berry, não vou dizer que sempre gostei de você, te achava insuportável, metida, arrogante... mas eu não recuso mulher. Transar com você foi... único. Não achei que ia gostar, mas desde então tenho pensado sempre em você.

Rachel também fora pega de surpresa. Ela abriu a boca para negar aquilo mas Puck estava tão vermelho que ela praticamente podia sentir vapor saindo das orelhas dele.

_É... isso tudo o que tem para me dizer? – lá no fundo ela havia amado ouvir aquilo, mas não queria deixar isso evidente e devolveu com outra pergunta

_Perdão por ter tido a melhor transa da minha vida? Posso pedir, mas estaria mentindo, foi incrível.

Agora fora a vez de Rachel ruborizar. Ela olhou de soslaio para o resto da sala e se sentiu uma idiota novamente, Santana e Quinn também já haviam passado pelas mãos do safado.

_Não vai me perguntar nada, Quinn? Ferrei com a sua vida em vários níveis, por algo que você não tinha culpa, por algo que pensei que satisfaria meu senso de justiça...

_Não, tudo bem, eu perdoo você – Quinn respondeu sem mais delongas, ela não queria dar procedência aquela conversa, eles haviam transado no mesmo dia que ela tinha pego Sam com Kitty. Muita coisa envolvida para por em jogo.

_Eu pergunto – disse Sam e Quinn sentiu que o clima iria pesar - _Alguma vez amou Quinn ou só a fez de palhaça para satisfazer suas taras masculinas e foder tanto a minha vida quanto a dela?

Puck respirou fundo.

_Amei Lucy por muito tempo, Evans, tempo esse que você nem sabia que ela existia. Eu duvido se você sabia que ela era gorda, que sofria bullying na escola, que o pai dela...enfim, meu amor por ela morreu de forma natural, perdemos o interesse um no outro e foi quando todo o revés da minha vida aconteceu... ela era uma peça fundamental então me aproveitei dela e do corpo dela, foi isso.

Sam fechou o punho e Quinn sentiu as veias na parte interior do braço dele se dilatarem.

_Deve ter sido uma pena quando começamos a namorar pra você, digo, fui o único que o encurralou, não é?

_Uma hora ela tomaria a poção, foi o que aconteceu... de tanta insistência e depois de eu ter forçado você com Kitty as coisas rolaram e eu pensei que ia dar pra conseguir o que eu queria.

_As coisas rolaram?

_Eu e Quinn transamos naquela noite, mas devo dizer, não foi tão bom quando eu esperava...

Sam tirou as mãos de Quinn do braço dele e correu direto para a estátua de águia. Os retratos dos diretores acompanhavam a história como quem assiste seu time favorito na copa do mundo. Quinn disparou atrás dele e, enquanto Sam corria em direção a Cabana de Hagrid, a namorada seguia ele de perto. Ela era surpreendentemente ligeira.

_Sam...SAM! ME ESCUTA!

Eles já estavam chegando a plantação de abóboras quando Sam parou e a deixou encontra-lo. Quinn parou e o observou com preocupação, levando as mãos ao rosto.

_Sam, me desculpa, eu não...

_Não... me desculpa você... o ciúmes me dominou – Quinn podia observa-lo melhor agora, ele estava com os olhos marejados, tentando evitar os olhos dela, ela se aproximou do garoto e o obrigou a olha-la.

_Sam, eu já tive relações com Puck outras vezes, essa vez a única coisa que mudou que foi com a poção do amor

_Isso não dá a ele o direito, quer dizer, quem ele não comeu? Até as suas amigas!

_Sam, aconteceu, vai ficar no passado. Demorei todos esses anos a entender porque minha relação com Puck nunca se firmava mas agora eu entendo – ela passou os dedos pelas bochechas dele – Você é a razão. Eu te amo. É isso, sempre foi isso. Eu nunca poderia ficar com Puckerman, nem se ele não tivesse feito o que fez... porque eu iria me apaixonar por você de _qualquer jeito_. Não sabe o quanto eu esperei pra te dizer isso, Sam, então por favor, perdoe-o, porque eu perdoei e porque eu amo ele como _meu irmão_. Eu sei que você pode, você tem um bom coração, sei disso porque você mudou _a mim_, não vê? Em outras circunstâncias isso jamais aconteceria. Eu não posso nunca mais me envolver com outro cara e eu nem quero porque... eu sou _sua_.

Aquilo desarmou Samuel Evans completamente. Ele baixou a cabeça para esconder a vergonha que sentia do papelão que havia feito, não sabia o que dizer, foi quando notou uma gatinha branca miando ao redor de Quinn.

_Oh, o que está fazendo aqui, garota? – Quinn pegou a gatinha do chão e a aninhou no colo, passando a mão na cabeça dela – Você precisa conhecer alguém Sam, essa é...

_Harmony?

_Eu ia dizer que era minha gata, mas gostei do nome.

_Não, essa era o meu presente para você de 1 mês de namoro, digo, antes do _incidente,_reparei que você não tinha nenhum animal de estimação e quis te dar algo diferente – Sam sorriu e pegou a gatinha das mãos de Quinn - _Temos um casal lá em casa, a mãe dela deu a luz a três filhotes, dois ficaram para cada um dos meus irmãos e eu quis dar ela pra você. Ela veio no momento certo, quer dizer, lembra quando me falou sobre Marte, Vênus e a mitologia? Segundo minhas pesquisas Marte e Vênus tiveram um casal de filhos, Cupido e Harmonia – ele indicou a gatinha – e ela era todas as qualidades do casal sintetizadas em uma pessoa. Afinal, o gélido e inalcançável Marte se apaixonou pela boba apaixonada Afrodite...

Quinn o beijou em mais uma interrupção de palavras.

_Nem achei que tinha prestado atenção aquela baboseira toda, como você é tonto... – ela falou, visivelmente emocionada.

_Claro que eu prestei, a inatingível Quinn Fabray tinha me dado atenção, obviamente eu prestaria atenção... ei...mas isso significa que nossa filha é uma gata, né?


	16. Finn e Puck

Brittany e Santana tinham se acertado. Ok, já foi depois de um mês, mas antes tarde que nunca. Tinha sido um tempo torturante para a morena, que se entupia de sorvete e donuts toda vez que a loira pedia mais paciência, era deplorável. Rachel também estava muito feliz por enfim Sam e Quinn terem se acertado, não a entenda mal, mas meio que se sentia excluída de ver as amigas ocupadas com seus amores enquanto ela não tinha ninguém. Isso piorava nas sextas a noite quando as duas se mandavam para curtir as noites namorando e fazendo sabe-se-lá-Deus-o-que enquanto Rachel se enganava dizendo que os planejamentos para o coral tomavam todo seu tempo.

Mas, se quer saber, a verdade verdadeira era que ela tinha dois problemas na cabeça: Finn e Puck. Puck já tinha sofrido inquérito por seus feitos, mas como ele era de menor a penalidade fora menor. Ele continuava frequentando a escola, mas em contramão tinha que conciliar a vida escolar com sessões e mais sessões de terapia e reeducação social. Tudo tinha ficado muito diferente agora que ele tinha saído do topo da casta escolar. Todo seu grupinho de bullies havia sido disperso e ninguém mais os temia. Dave fora rebaixado do time de quadribol, sendo substituído por Jesse St. James. Bree e Kitty foram tão excluídas da própria casa que tiveram que ser acolhidas por, acreditem, lufanos, a quem tanto humilhavam. Os sonserinos tinham vergonha de ter Puck em sua casa, nem todo o dinheiro dele parecia comprar o afeto dos colegas da casa, mas o engraçado mesmo era que ele nem parecia ligar, o tempo do garoto em Hogwarts se resumia em uma perseguição implacável ao coração de Rachel. Ela não gostava de admitir, mas aquilo a perturbava muito. Finn também não parecia gostar nenhum pouco, ele não podia esbarrar com Rachel, ou saia puxando assunto com a menina, o que irritava Rachel profundamente.

_Ok, vocês precisam deixar de me perseguir, estou ficando louca, não aguento mais! – ela virou de chofre e encarou os dois que a perseguiam, lado a lado, no pátio frente a torre de astronomia - _Finn, você sempre soube que eu tinha uma queda por você e nunca se deu ao trabalho de corresponder e ter respeito pela minha pessoa. Puck, você sempre me odiou, só porque transamos e foi bom não significa que devamos ficar juntos. Além do mais você dormiu com todas minhas amigas, é nojento! Agora ME DEIXEM SÓ!

Os garotos se encararam, constrangidos. Rachel deu as costas e sorriu para si mesma, enquanto o vento fazia seus cabelos balançarem. Ela se sentia poderosa, como se ninguém pudesse tomba-la. Dois dos caras mais quentes da escola estavam em busca implacável por ela e quanto mais ela os rechaçasse, mais eles a perseguiriam. Nada como um embate para acalentar as coisas. Talvez ela até transasse com Puck mais tarde.

Finn e Puck se entreolharam, ainda boquiabertos.

_Hm, não foi um dia muito agradável pra gente – foi Puck quem quebrou o silêncio, mexendo no moiano, desconfortável.

Finn cruzou os braços, observando o pontinho Rachel desaparecer quando ela descia rumo a cabana de Hagrid.

_Então você a estuprou, isso é baixo, sua consciência deveria se tocar – comentou Finn, colocando as mãos nos bolsos.

_E você sabia que ela gostava de você o tempo todo e quis ignorar, não muito legal – retorquiu o garoto, tranquilamente, olhando ao horizonte, na mesma direção de Finn - _Olha, eu gosto dela, a implicância... tudo não passava de desejo, agora eu entendo... me deixe se acertar com ela – ele ficou na frente do garoto, assim podia ser olhado por ele.

_Vocês deviam parar de ser tão babacas, quem decide isso é ela – Santana apareceu, de mãos dadas com Brittany S. Pierce -_Acha mesmo que ela vai te querer depois que você comeu todas as amigas dela?

_Também transei com ele – falou Brittany sonhadoramente, olhando para o alto – ele tem uns músculos incríveis.

_Que ótimo, está tudo em família pelo que vejo – Santana forçou um sorriso, que tremulou – Nenhum dos dois é a altura dela, ela merece alguém melhor.

_Que seja um embate justo – Finn se virou para Puck, estendendo a mão, que correspondeu. Puck sorriu pelo canto da boca e Finn acenou discretamente, se afastando depressa.

_Deveríamos fazer um ménage – Brittany abraçou Puck, puxando uma ciumenta Santana pela mão. Santana os encarou de cara fechada.

_É, pode ser bom – a latina disse por fim, alisando os músculos dele do outro lado.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Uma hora havia se passado. Puck não havia comparecido ao local de encontro com Rachel. Santana já havia mandado uma coruja avisando onde Puck estava. Com ela. Bem, com elas. Triste, ela se sentia desapontada. Como se não fosse o suficiente para ele. Como se não fosse boa o suficiente de cama.

Finn Hudson sentou ao lado dela, com uma gardênia na mão.

_Ela me quer, ela não me quer, ela me quer, ela não me quer...

_Finn... isso não vai dar certo. Não paro de pensar no Puck e você teve algo com a Quinn...

_Puck transou com metade da escola, vai mesmo me julgar por Quinn? Não acho que isso significa que Puckerman é uma má pessoa, acredito que ele tenha mudado, mas sim que ele não te ama o suficiente para deixar de ser o mesmo ninfomaníaco de sempre. Por que não pode me dar uma chance?

Rachel pegou a gardênia e tirou a última pétala.

_Tudo bem, vou te dar um voto de confiança, mas vamos com calma, ok? Não quero mudar meu status no facebook aind..

Finn a puxou para um beijo intenso, ela tentou se afastar, mas ele pos as mãos no rosto dela, acariciando as bochechas dela.

_Pense nisso e me procure se mudar de ideia – Finn sorriu para ela e foi se afastando lentamente, observando ela com um sorriso bobo.


	17. Para Sempre

Era o dia do grande jogo de quadribol, um clássico: Sonserina X Grifinória. Todos compareceram ao evento, afinal era a final da copa inter-casas. Quinn bateu palmas e gritou alto o nome do namorado quando o time da Grifinória entrou no estádio. Sam, ao contrário de outras vezes, não estava nenhum pouco receoso ou amedrontado. Quando o time em vermelho se posicionou atrás de Júnior Weasley, que cumprimentava Scorpius, ele desviou o olhar para Quinn, que mandou um beijo com as mãos. Ele não sabia o tanto que que queria aquilo até isso de fato acontecer. De verdade, ele não se importaria perder para a Sonserina se a casa realmente merecesse aquilo, ele teria Quinn para consola-lo.

Noah Puckerman estava no time rival, pelo que parecia ele realmente estava ali por talento. O estádio uivava quando a goles foi lançada para o alto e Sebastian Smythe disparou pegando a goles no ato. Ele era esguio e muito ágil, mas ainda assim alto, foi quando ele torceu o pescoço para desviar do balaço que Heath Potter havia mandado. Sam sorrateiramente esperava pela goles alguns pés abaixo. Genevieve Malfoy e Heather Potter voavam vagarosamente de um lado pro outro, os olhos ávidos por uma bolinha dourada inquieta. Sam avançou carregando a goles nos braços, mas Puck apareceu na frente dele de vez, em tempo do loiro socar a goles para Jake Puckerman que chutou direto para um dos aros marcando os primeiros 10 pontos para a Grifinória.

A Sonserina revidou com força quando Scorpius sozinho pegou a goles e voou se desviando com movimentos impressionantes de finta, marcando o primeiro ponto para sua casa. O jogo a seguir se mostrou bastante equilibrado. Quinn apertou os olhos quando Azimio jogou dois balaços seguidos para cima de Sam, que desvio de um, mas foi pego em cheio no estômago por outro, pendendo para cair da vassoura.

Minutos se passaram quando Heather e Genna dispararam juntas para apanhar o pomo-de-ouro, não havia como negar que as duas tinham a velocidade no sangue. Os cabelos claros de Genna reluziam ao sol, em contraste perfeito com a escuridão dos cabelos da rival, uma empurrava a outra, enquanto Sam tentava não se distrair com aquela disputa. Mas foi um ato surpreendente que definiu a final: Heather mergulhou quando os balaços de algum lugar foram jogados para as duas, fazendo também o pomo descer diretamente para o solo, ela se jogou da vassoura, segura apenas por uma mão, e pegou o objeto no ar, flexionando os joelhos assim que pousara no solo e então ergueu os braços gritando vitória e retirando os óculos de aviador do rosto. O estádio uivou e os jogadores começaram a descer das vassouras e se abraçar no solo.

Quinn gritou alto, desejando que Sam pudesse escuta-la, ele virou-se e correu para o lado em que ela se encontrava, pegando sua vassoura, voou até ela e ficou em pé sem cima da vassoura, colocando os braços em cima do batente, como se estivesse lá casualmente.

_Queria saber se a senhorita aceitaria uma volta? – ele perguntou estendendo a mão para ela.

Quinn sorriu para ele e se inclinou para beijar os lábios do namorado, sorrindo.

_Seria uma honra – ela falou, colocando a mão sobre a dele.

Sam subiu na arquibancada e puxou ela pra cima, beijando-a enquanto toda a escola aplaudia os grifinórios.

_Essa vitória foi pra você, minha maria-goles.

_Eu não precisava de uma vitória nem de você no time – cortou ela, com ar superior, colocando as mãos nos quadris -_Mas já que conseguiu tudo o que queria...

Sam sorriu e a puxou para cima da vassoura, segurando a garota pelos quadris enquanto ela gritava se segurando nele.

_Então tem medo de altura, quem diria...voa como quem está sentada em um banco, minha lady.

_Não vamos para a comemoração? – perguntou ela, quando viu o namorado se distanciando do burburinho dos jogadores.

_Ah, mas nos estamos indo diretamente para uma comemoração – ele falou aos pés do ouvido dela, que sorriu, e passou as duas pernas pela vassoura, assumindo o controle. Agora ela saberia exatamente para onde ir.

_Oh, que beleza, Quinn já foi lubrificar a vassoura do Sam. Por Merlin, o jogo mal terminou! – Santana se reclamou, vendo ao longe os dois se afastando. Ela puxou Brittany pela mão - _Aonde vamos agora, querida anã-de-jardim?

Rachel nem se importava mais com os cortes de Santana, mas ela até responderia se Finn não estivesse chegando no exato momento depois de cumprimentar os jogadores do time, mas a surpresa mesmo era que ele vinha acompanhado de ninguém menos que Puck.

_Boa noite, pessoal – Puckerman disse, olhando para eles sem esperar caras muito contentes.

_Puck vai festejar conosco, achei que seria uma boa ideia, afinal são amigos de muito tempo – disse Finn, com aquele sorriso bobo habitual, e apertou o ombro da namorada, Rachel.

_Foi um ótimo jogo, Puck, qualquer um de vocês poderiam ter ganhado e seria justo – disse Rachel, com um sorriso sincero de Puck para Finn. Ela enfim sentia que as coisas tinham se encaixado.

_Puck sempre será bem-vindo entre nós – Santana falou, para surpresa do rapaz, e beijou a bochecha dele de um lado, quando Brittany se adiantou e concordou, repetindo o gesto.

_Então vamos indo, por favor? Estou com fome! – disse Genna, agarrada em Hunter Clarington mais a frente -_Quinn me disse que mais tarde ia se encontrar com a gente.

_Como você é tolinha, Genna – disse Santana olhando provocadoramente para o grupo -_Não me diga que acredita em coelhos da Páscoa também.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam e Quinn estavam completamente nus quando os primeiros raios de sol passaram entre as frestas das janelas da Cabana de Hagrid. Por sorte o amigo havia viajado para "curtir tempos em família" com Grope, Canino e parte da sua família de gigantes e achou uma boa ideia deixar a chave com Sam, para que ele cuidasse de alguns dos bichinhos dele. Eles não acharam de bom tom transar na cama do grandalhão, mas por sorte encontraram alguns colchonetes por ali e os amontoaram um em cima do outro no meio da sala de estar. Quinn foi a primeira a acordar, ela observou o rosto do namorado e por um momento teve vontade de chorar, tamanha felicidade que lhe acercava. Ela sorriu com doçura e beijou os lábios dele, descendo devagar pelo peitoral e pelos mamilos do garoto e antes mesmo que ele abrisse os olhos verdes, ela sentiu uma ereção de encontro as partes baixas dela, ela tinha momentaneamente esquecido das ereções matinais dos garotos, mas se limitou a rir e passar a mão acariciando o membro do namorado.

_Bom dia, Samuel Evans e Samuelzinho... – ela falou beijando os lábios dele e cochichando.

_Bom dia – ele falou, ainda de olhos fechados, se espreguiçando e virando de bruços.

_Sabe, ontem a noite foi incrível, ainda estou doída mas valeu a pena – ela falou, tateando ao redor pelas roupas jogadas, a procura do sutiã e das roupas íntimas, começando a se vestir – Tenho certeza que, se procurar, vou achar ao menos 3 roxos pelo meu corpo agora mesmo.

_Se quiser, posso procura-los e então você pode fazer algum feitiço para maquiar, não sei

Quinn se virou e sorriu para ele, colocando o vestido por cima logo depois.

_Não precisa, eu gosto, vou querer lembrar dessa noite tão especial e selvagem – ela piscou para ele, que se levantou e puxou as calças imundas do quadribol para se vestir.

_Temos que ser cuidadosos, mas por estar cedo dá pra burlar a entrada, acredito eu – disse Sam e Thor apareceu, bicando a janela afoito, ele carregava várias cartas e Quinn se apressou em abrir a janela e agarrar rapidamente o animal para dentro, dando-lhe comida e então entregou as cartas ao namorado, deixando uma cair do chão.

_Carta de Tina Cohen-Chang – leu Quinn, em voz alta e por impulso revolvera abrir a carta – Querido Sammy, acompanhei todo seu jogo ontem e esteve formidável, não me lembro de ter desfrutado de tantos músculos na nossa época. De qualquer maneira, felicitações, achei que pudesse querer manter contato, beijos, _sua japonesinha –_Quinn sorriu forçado, arqueando a sombrancelha – Oh, bem, na verdade é muito amável, realmente - disse ela irritada ao arrancar outras cartas da mão dele e lembrar vagamento das outras ex-namoradas que ele havia citado. Ela terminou de arrumar a cabana de Hagrid totalmente em silêncio, enquanto Sam passava o olho pelas cartas.

_Quinn, me olha? – ele parou atrás dela, até que ela o encarasse -_Para com isso, estou com você, ok? Não tem motivos para...

_Eu sei, estou sendo infantil, sei que as pessoas não pertencem umas as outras e isso é extremamente egoísta e... – ela parou de tagarelar e olhou Sam, ruborizando antes mesmo de proferir -_Que se foda esse ditado, você é meu, ouviu? MEU!

_Sim, sou seu, e você é minha, ninguém pode nos separar nunca mais. Isso não é uma promessa, é um juramento.

Então eles se beijaram. Agora tudo estava bem e assim iria permanecer por muito e muito tempo, porque ninguém duvidava que mesmo em suas divergências e diferenças Sam e Quinn eram feitos um para o outro e foi inegável a felicidade que aquele namoro trouxe a família dos dois. Judy Fabray conhecera Burt Hummel no casamento de Sam e Quinn, ela gostava de repetir a filha que Deus escrevia certo por linhas tortas e aquela família só ficou ainda mais feliz quando Quinn engravidara. Brittany e Santana se uniram legalmente perante a sociedade bruxa, Santana tinha conseguido um bom cargo de direitos bruxos no Ministério da Magia, enquanto Brittany se sobressaia sendo uma das melhores jogadoras de quadribol do mundo jogando pelo Harpias. Puck enfim se redimiu perante a sociedade quando se reuniu ao Esquadrão de Aurores e enquadrou o próprio pai em Azkaban com ajuda de seus agora melhores amigos, Finn Hudson e Sam Evans. A mãe de Jake considerara Puck seu novo filho e quando Lisa Puckerman se mudou para morar com a nova mãe Noah sabia que tinha encontrado uma nova família. Rachel e Finn entretanto tinham sido os primeiros a se casar, logo após a formatura de ambos em Hogwarts. Os pais de Finn, Christopher e Carole Hudson, acharam que a garota o ajudara a amadurecer e por causa dela Finn atingira sucesso conseguindo lecionar Defesa Contra As Artes Das Trevas na turma avançada. Aquele grupo sempre seria interligado, seja por laços de amizade ou pelo sangue, eles sempre estariam ali um pelo outro.


End file.
